Cuando te encuentre
by valeriepiensa
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en el lima Ohio de 1895, Quinn es la hija de un apoderado hombre, que desde que perdio misteriosamente a su esposa e hija mayor se ha vuelto frio y calculador, la vida de Quinn cambia una noche de noviembre cuando por extrañas razones tiene que huir de lima, hospedance en la casa de los Berry, donde conoce a Rachel la chica que le cambiara la vida.
1. Algo nuevo se aproxima

**PROLOGO**

_Quinn L. Fabray_ - Hija del poderoso Russel Fabray un hombre sin piedad ni compasión por sus inferiores, hombre de negocios que por tratos sucios con algunos militares fue nombrado cónsul de Lima Ohio, Quinn es la hija menor de Russel una chica muy tímida que siempre conserva la calma y nunca se muestra débil. Es inteligente y talentosa, no coincide en los ideales de su padre y por esa razón han tenido muchos problemas, Quinn es pretendida por Finn H. El joven es la mano derecha de su padre, la madre de Quinn ,Judy, desapareció repentinamente hace unos años junto a su hermana.

_Rachel B. Berry_ - Rachel es la hija de Hiram Berry, desde pequeña tuvo que vivir independientemente debido a que su madre murió, y quedo al cuidado de su padre y tio Leroy (hermano de su madre), la familia Berry se encuentra en una muy buena posición económica, la joven siempre se ha destacado por su buen humor y talento para las artes, el canto se le da muy bien y siempre busca ser la mejor. Es valiente, intrépida y soñadora.

Finn Hudson .- El joven es la mano derecha de Russel Fabray, su sueño es un dia casarse con la joven heredera de quien esta profundamente enamorado, el es un atlético y responsable joven que se hace cargo de su madre, su posición económica aunque no es la mejor, esta en ascenso, siempre esta al cuidado de Quinn.

**Lima Ohio 1895**

Era una noche de tormenta , el viento se encontraba soplando en cada perímetro de la casa, los Fabray se alistaban para una gran cena, Russel cerraría un trato importante que le daría millones de dólares a su ya creciente fortuna, la luna se hacia presente entre las turbulentas nubes que amenazaban con no dejar de llover.

En la casa Fabray todos los empleados limpiaban y se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en su lugar, en el despacho un hombre de semblante frio y calculador se encontraba mirando una foto su mirada se cristalizaba. Cuando un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus recuerdos.

**Russel - "**¿Quien es?" -sonaba enérgico.

**Finn** -" Señor, han llegado ya" - un apuesto muchacho informaba.

Russel se puso de pie, guardo la foto que estaba sosteniendo en una caja fuerte, retomo compostura , levanto su cara y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Russel .-** "Donde esta Q?"- preguntaba retadoramente.

**Finn -** " Se" - titubeaba - "Se siente indispuesta señor" - respiro finalmente.

**Russel .- **" Ve por ella, no importa como se sienta..." - miro penetrantemente al joven .

Finn solo asintió con la cabeza y dejo partir al imponente señor Fabray. Russel avanzo firmemente bajando las escaleras, por la puerta la silueta de un hombre y una joven se dejaban ver... (un relampago ilumino la puerta captando la atención de todos).

**CAPITULO 1 -"ALGO NUEVO SE APROXIMA"**

**Russel.- **"Parece que nunca dejara de llover" - se aproximó para recibir a los invitados.

**Hiram .- **"Russel !" - se acercó y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

**Russel .- **" Hiram Berry, tanto tiempo sin vernos, no has cambiado mucho".

**Hiram.- **"Tu tampoco Fabray ... tu tampoco" - ambos caminaban hacia el comedor.

Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa que pronto se vio llena de muchos platillos apetitosos que los empleados servían rápidamente, Finn se acerco a Russel y le comento algo en secreto, Russel puso una mueca en su rostro pero no dijo nada mas.

**Russel .- **"Vaya vaya asi que esta es tu hija?" - menciono mirando intimidadoramente a la joven que se encontraba sentada junto a Hiram.

**Hiram.- **"Así es, esta es la famosa Rachel" - Miraba con orgullo a su hija.

**Russel - **"Es mas bonita de lo que recordaba, eres afortunado" - parecía muy diplomático.

**Hiram.- **"Lo soy" - abrazaba a su hija por un costado - " Y dime Russel, donde esta tu hija".

Rachel quien parecía estar observando un partido de tenis llevando su mirada de un lado a otro, miro raídamente a Russel esperando una respuesta.

**Russel .- **"Tendrán que disculpar a mi hija, se siente un poco..." - miro a Finn - "Como dijiste?".

**Finn .- **"Indispuesta señor,"- bajo su mirada.

La cena retomo su curso, todo en la casa de los Fabray estaba perfecto, a mitad de la cena Finn se retiro pidiendo disculpas, parecía preocupado. Después de unos minutos mas todos se retiraron de la mesa y pasaron a la sala. Un enorme piano se dejaba ver al lado de una gran ventana. Rachel quedo cautivada en el momento en que lo vio.

**Hiram .-**" Te gusta cariño?" .

**Rachel -" **Es hermoso padre" - los ojos de la chica parecían iluminar todo el lugar.

**Russel **- "Hiram me acompañas? "- ambos hombres caminaron hacia el despacho de los Fabray.

Rachel se quedo sola en la sala, observando aquel hermoso piano, recorría con sus manos el contorno negro , después de un rato, se paseo por la sala observando lo lujoso del lugar, deteniéndose en una pintura capto su atención. Era la de una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y una sonrisa hermosa que se encontraba sentada tocando el piano. Rachel quedo cautivada por la belleza de la imagen, cuando el ruido que hizo Finn al entrar la saco de sus pensamientos.

**Finn - **"Donde estan los señores" - sonaba agitado.

La asustada Rachel no hizo mas que señalar la puerta del despacho. Finn rápidamente avanzo hacia esa dirección.

**Hiram .- **"Eh oido rumores de que la gente de aqui no esta muy contenta con los cambios que has echo..." .

**Russel.- **"Nunca puedes tener contentos a todos o si?".

**Hiram .- **"Mientras no molestes a la persona equivocada" .

el comentario de Hiram incomodo un poco a Russel , dejando ver una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

**Russel .-**" No me..." -no pudo continuar.

**Finn .- "**Señor... " - interrumpió abruptamente.

**Russel .- **"Hudson que forma de interrumpir es esta " - lo miro con enojo.

**Finn .- **"Lo lamento pero es importante, deben salir de aqui hay.. tenemos problemas" .

Ambos hombres miraron fijamente al asustado muchacho. Rachel trataba de escuchar algo desde afuera manteniendo distancia, algo raro estaba ocurriendo en aquella casa, las personas de limpieza se veía correr de una lado a otro.

Los tres hombres salieron del despacho, Russel llevaba en su mano derecha una pistola y paso rápidamente frente a Rachel regalándole una mirada fria. Sin alma. Hiram lo seguia.

**Rachel .- **"Papa?, que pasa? " - caminaba tras el.

**Hiram.- **"No pasa nada cariño" - la beso en la frente . el ruido de una puerta siendo tocada de forma brusca asusto a Rachel , - "Quédate con el , el te cuidara" - señalo a Finn.

**Rachel .- **"No quiero papa!... quiero ir contigo, que esta pasando?" . -

**Hiram.- **" No me desobedezcas hija" - la miro mostrando dolor en sus palabras.

Rachel solo se quedo callada, viendo como su padre se iba y como todos en la casa parecían nerviosos. El la sala se escuchaba la discusión de varios hombres, Rachel no entendía nada. Solo sintio la mano de Finn llevándola escaleras arriba, Rachel no pudo ver nada mas.

**Rachel.- **"A donde me llevas?".

**Finn.- "**A donde este segura señorita" - caminaba rápidamente. Hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta. Se quedo parado mirando la cerradura.

**Russel .- **"Hudson!" - se escuchaba el grito desde la sala.

Finn abrio la puerta y empujo a Rachel adentro. Rachel parecía muy asustada pero su respiración poco a poco se fue calmando, un aroma a almendra impregnaba su al rededor. Rachel volteo sobre su eje y se encontró con una oscura habitación, con las ventanas abiertas, una cama envuelta en velos transparentes, una chimenea, unas sillas y su mirada se detuvo en un hermoso vestido que estaba puesto sobre un buro al lado de la cama. Camino a paso lento hasta esa dirección, lo tomo entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que ese vestido aun mas fuerte a ese aroma que había en el lugar, su corazón latia rápidamente. Cuando el movimiento brusco de los velos de la cama se movieron dejando ver a una chica.

**Quinn .- **"Quien eres tu y que quieres?" - apuntaba a Rachel con cepillo para el cabello.

**Rachel .- **"Tranquila tranquila..." - ponía sus manos hacia el frente.

La mirada de Rachel se conecto en aquel preciso momento con los de aquella misteriosa chica que tenia en frente. Su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado sin movimiento, sus ojos recorriendo de arriba a abajo a la chica que trataba de taparse con las sabanas. El corazón de Rachel parecía que iba a salirse.

**Quinn .- **"Te eh preguntado quien eres" - sonaba molesta - "Eres un ladrón es eso no?, toma todo lo que quieras y déjame" .

Rachel no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que soltarse a reir por la actitud de la chica.

**Rachel.- **"Acaso de me ves pinta de ladrona?" - reia - "A demas , no creo que te puedas defender con eso..." - señalo el cepillo que sostenia entre sus manos la chica.

**Quinn .- **" No me convences... Quien eres?" .

**Rachel .- "**Rachel Barbra Berry " - extendió su mano y dejo ver su hermosa sonrisa.

Quinn se quedo enmudecida al escuchar su nombre, no tenia miedo, pero un extraño frio recorrió todo su cuerpo.

**Rachel .- "**Que no piensas dejar de amenazarme?" -

**Quinn .-"**Lo siento..." -dejo el cepillo al lado .- "Quinn Fabray" - extendió su mano para tomar la de la chica.

En ese preciso momento un sentimiento extraño invadió a las chicas, ninguna de las dos noto que las ventanas se abrían y cerraban debido al viento, ni que los gritos en la sala se hacían mas audibles.

**Quinn.- **"Que... que.. haces en mi habitación?" - sonaba nerviosa.

**Rachel - **"No lo se, eso quisiera saber..." - puso una mueca en su rostro - " Tu eres la hija de ..." - trago saliva - "De Russel?" .

**Quinn.- **"Si..." - miro a su costado y respiro con pesadez - " Y tu quien eres?".

**Rachel .- **"Ya te lo dije, Rachel hija de Hiram Berry..."-

**Quinn .- **"Ah ya veo, asi que supongo que eres mi invitada no es asi?".

Un golpe en la puerta las saco de aquel extraño momento que Vivian. Quinn se levanto dejando ver su hermoso cabello rubio suelto, estaba vestida con una blusa de seda blanca y un pantaloncillo similar para dormir. Se dirigió a la puerta

**Finn - "**Rachel ábreme ...". Susurraba.

**Quinn .- **abrio la puerta - " Rachel?... te has olvidado de quien soy?".

Finn se detuvo en seco al mirar a la chica de ojos verdes frente a el, el color de su piel se torno rojizo una sonrisa.

**Finn.- **"Lo siento, no ..." - Trataba de excusarse -" Debemos irnos".

**Quinn **.-"Que?, no bromees Finn, que pasa?" .

**Rachel .- **"Si, que esta pasando?".

**Finn .- **"No hagas preguntas Q, debes confiar en mi " - tomo las manos de la chica - "Por favor date prisa". El chico salio de la habitación - "Te espero aqui".

Quinn trago saliva y rápidamente tomo su ropa del closet.

**Rachel . "**Te iras asi, sin hacer preguntas...?, que tal si es una trampa ?" .

**Quinn .- "**Finn nunca me engañaría y si el dice que debemos irnos, lo hare" . miro fijamente a Rachel.

Al poco tiempo Quinn ya estaba lista y abrió la puerta.

**Finn .- **"Listas?" .

**Rachel .- **"Pues yo, me niego a ir a cualquier lado sin que me den una explicación de que demonios esta pasando por que quiero que sepan que a mi no me impor...".

Finn .-" Rachel tu padre esta esperándonos date prisa..." -

Los tres bajaron con precaución por una de las escaleras, escondiéndose de cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo en esa casa, Quinn se mantuvo seria atras de ellos. Llegaron hasta la puerta trasera, eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche la tormenta se hacia mas fuerte, afuera de la casa los esperaba un carruaje color negro.

Hiram abrió la puerta del carruaje y llamo a Rachel para que entrara.

**Quinn .- **"Finn que esta pasando?..." - sonaba asustada.

**Finn .- **"Ahora no puedo decirte mucho, solo debes ir con ellos..." -señalo el carruaje - "Cuando todo esto pase podrás volver" .

**Quinn -" **Tu no vienes?" . sus ojos parecían estar un poco cristalizados.

**Finn .- **"Mi deber es con tu padre, debe quedarme pero... ire a verte pronto te lo juro.

**Quinn.- **"Cuando..?". - sono firme.

**Finn.- ** se quedo pensando y mirando a la nada -" EN una semana" - suspiro - "En una semana estare contigo y todo va a estar bien".

**Hiram**. -"Quinn Date prisa" - la tormenta arreciaba.

Quinn abrazo fuertemente al muchacho y con lagrimas en sus ojos subió al carruaje, que emprendió su marcha, dejando atrás la inmensa mansión de los Fabray.

**Hiram.- **"Tranquila Quinn, todo estará bien..."-

**Rachel.- ** miraba confundida aquella escena, sin saber por que un dolor en su corazón la estaba matando por ver llorar a la chica que tenia al lado -"Todo estará bien si?". miro tiernamente a Quinn.

**Quinn .- **"Me lo prometes?"- dejo de llorar y miro a Rachel.

**Rachel - **"Te lo prometo".

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_Hola gente bonita, espero que esta historia les guste, hemos visto muchas veces a la pareja Faberry en el tipico Lima, en el futuro, siendo zombies, teniendo poderes, etc, pero tenia curiosidad por como serian nuestras chicas hace mucho tiempo…_

_Tambien quiero que sepan que esta historia de alguna manera tambien tiene relacion con "Una Oportunidad para Amar", asi que los invito a seguir leyendo y ojala que les guste!_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico __J_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia._


	2. Musica para mis oidos

Algunas personas llaman Déjà vu a un sentimiento de haber vivido algo una y otra vez, una sensacion de familiaridad que se siente profundamente, esa sencacion de que la historia se repite , inconsientemente tu corazon reconose que tu has estado ahi una y otra vez...

**CAPITULO 2 : "MUSICA PARA MIS OIDOS "**

El dia se hacia presente a lo largo del camino , Quinn habia llorado en silencio durante lo que iba del viaje, Hiram habia cadido profundamente dormido y Rachel miraba por la ventana el paisaje, suspirando al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la dormida Quinn que se recargaba sobre su homrbo.

Todo estaba muy confuso, apenas hace unas horas, su vida era normal, se encontraba feliz por que volveria a Lima el lugar en donde habia nacido, se sentia nerviosa por que volveria a ver aquel lugar en donde su madre murio, ahora se encontraba al lado de una completa desconosida huyendo.

**Rachel .- **"En que estamos metidos" - suspiro.

Despues de unas horas finalmente habian llegado a la casa de los Berry. Era una gran casa , con muchos arboles rodeandola, el lujo se veia en las paredes, a su llegada varios de los trabajadores salieron a recibirlos.

**Hiram.- **"Señorita Fabray , bienvenida a la mansion Berry". - el hombre que habia hablado poco durante el camino, se mostraba amable.

Quinn asomo su cabeza por la ventana, admirando cada detalle de aquel lugar, Rachel se limitaba a observar la escena. Todos bajaron del carruaje, dejando atras aquella noche tan amarga en la casa de los Fabray.

**Leroy **.- Hija! - el hombre se acerco a abrazar a Rachel.

Leroy era alto, con una pinta de intelectual, que estaba perfectamente bestido. Corrio a abrazar a "su pequeña" sobrina.

**Hiram.- **"Señorita Fabray, te presento a Leroy mi cuñado y tio de Rachel".

Quinn saludo timidamente a aquel hombre que la observo de arriba a abajo.

**Hiram.- **"Señorita Fabray, siguame por favor".

El hombre y Quinn entraron a la casa, seguidos de unos cuantos empleados que llevaban en sus manos las maletas de la rubia. Mientras que en las afueras de la casa, caminaban Leroy y Rachel.

**Leroy.- **"No ha cambiado nada" -

**Rachel.-**"De que hablas?" - pregunto confundida.

**Leroy.- **"Nada, nada, cuentame que paso, que hace ella aqui?".

**Rachel.-**"No se mucho, solo que algo paso con su padre y luego todo paso muy rapido" - una sonrisa en su rostro se formo cuando recordo la escena en el cuarto de Quinn

Dentro de la casa Hiram se encontraba mostrandole a Quinn su habitacion, que estaba justo al lado de la de Rachel, por si en algun momento llegaba a necesitar algo.

**Hiram.-**" No es tan amplia como la que tenias pero espero que sientas comoda".

**Quinn.- **"Gracias" - apenas y emita sonidos.

**Hiram.- **"Ven sientate" - la llamo para que se sentara junto a el, en la cama. " Veras, tu padre tubo unos problemas con la gente de lima, anoche mientras tu dormias, algunos hombres llegaron a la casa y trataron de intimidar a tu padre, las cosas se pusieron algo pesadas , al parecer la gente esta muy inconforme, tu padre me pidio que te cuidara mientras las cosas se calmaban".

**Quinn .-**"Se lo agradesco señor Berry, no le causare problemas". sonrio.

**Hiram.-**"Bueno, siendo asi, espero te lleves bien con la gente de aqui" - se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta -" Debo atender unos asuntos , te dejo sola".

Quinn se quedo en la habitacion, acomodo sus cosas y al poco tiempo se asomo por la ventana, desde ahi, pudo observar a aquella chica a la que apenas conocia pero que le causaba una gran intriga, caminar por el patio, dando vueltas a la enorme fuente que ahi estaba. Quinn humedecio sus labios y no noto cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Rachel volteo, e inmediatamente Quinn se escondio entre las cortinas.

Rachel se quedo observando la ventana mientras algo en su estomago le hacia erizar la piel.

Pronto callo la noche y Quinn prefirio no cenar, se sentia algo incomoda en aquel lugar y prefirio descanzar. Cuando fue tiempo las luces de la casa se apagaron. La rubia ni podia conciliar el sueño asi que aprovecho para salir a su balcon , el aire soplaba friamente y suspiro. Se recargo del barandal observando a lo lejos las luces del pueblo. A sus oidos llego el sonido de una dulce melodia que venia del cuarto de al lado, la rubia camino hasta la pared y puso atencion a aquella hermosa voz que se alcanzaba a escuchar. Su corazon palpitaba sin saber por que, sabia que aquella era la voz de Rachel.

La rubia quien en un principio no podia conciliar el sueño, pronto se relajo al escuchar aquella hermosa voz.

Mientras que en el cuarto de Rachel, se encontraba una pensativa morena que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cuarto, los ojos de aquella chica no podian salir de sus pensamintos, apenas la conocia pero habia algo en ella que le hacia sentir cosas que no tenia idea de que eran.

Algo para las dos habia cambiado.

El dia llego, a las 6am todos en la casa de los Berry ya se encontraban despiertos, por supuesto Rachel era la primera, se levantaba muy temprano y desaparecia en las primeras horas de la mañana, regresando justo a tiempo para el desayuno. Nadie sabia a donde iba cada mañana.

**Leroy.- **"Buenos dias señoritas"- el hombre tomaba asiento.

**Quinn.- "**Buenos dias, señor Berry".

**Leroy.-"**Que tal dormiste Quinn?".

Rachel mantenia su mirada en el plato de comida, escuchando cada palabra emitida por la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Bien" -sonrio -"Señor Berry". - capto la atencion del hombre - " Me preguntaba si necesita ayuda con algo, no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada".

**Hiram.-**"Pero que tienen las mujeres de esta casa que no se quieren quedar quietas" - llegaba el hombre desde la sala.

**Leroy.-"**Bueno, eres muy amable Quinn, pero no tienes por que hacer nada" - sono amable.

Quinn miraba de reojo a la callada chica que se encontraba frente a ella, apenas y podia escuhar su respiracion, no sabia por que pero necesitaba saber mas de ella, su corazon se lo pedia.

**Hiram.-**"En todo caso, si te aburres puedes acompañar esta tarde a Rachel".- La respiracion de la morena se detuvo.

**Quinn.-**"Me gustaria, pero no quiero incomodarla" - desvio su mirada.

**Hiram.-**"Para nada, ademas esta hija mia necesita compañia".

Al terminar de desayunar, todos regresaron a sus respectivas tareas, Hiram y Leroy, viajaban todos los dias hasta el pueblo para ocuparse de sus trabajos, la mansion de los Berry se quedaba sola, solo Rachel y Quinn.

Rachel se econtraba en su cuarto mirando impaciente el reloj, su estomago la estaba matando y su corazon iba muy rapido. Cuando el reloj marco las 2 en punto, salio de su habitacion y se paro en frente de la puerta de Quinn, respiro profundamente y toco .

**Quinn.-**"Quien?"- se escuchaba destras de la puerta.

**Rachel.-** la morena dudo en habar - "Eh..." - se detuvo - "Soy yo, Rachel, estas lista?".

Quinn rapidamente salio de la habitacion, sus pies la guiaron hasta a la puerta casi de forma inconsiente.

**Quinn.-**"Si es una moles..."-

**Rachel.-**"No claro que no, vamos se hace tarde..." - la morena avanzo escaleras abajo seguida de Quinn.

**Quinn.-**"A donde vamos?".

**Rachel.-**"A la iglesia". - caminaba muy segura hacia el carruaje.

**Quinn.-**"A la iglesia?" - hizo una mueca en su cara- (_Lo que me faltaba alguien que se creyera el salvador de los inocentes)._

**Rachel**.-"Si, eso dije, vamos date prisa"- ambas subieron.

Las chicas llegaron hasta el pueblo, deteniendose en la hermosa capilla que ahi estaba, cubierta por marmol blanco y con detalles en rojo.

**Quinn.-**"No quiero ser un estorbo , yo, te esperare aqui si?".

**Rachel.-**"Como quieras" - la actitud que Quinn tenia la estaba volviendo loca, asi que se porto cortante.

Rachel ingreso a la iglesia y Quinn se quedo afuera sentanda en una banca.

**Quinn.-**"Lo que me faltaba, no puedo creerlo".

Quinn no era muy allegada a la iglesia, sobre todo por que desde que su madre deasparecio no creia en nada, desde entonces se volvio una chica muy reservada y habeces hasta antipatica, pero muy en el fondo aun era la dulce Quinn.

A los pocos minutos comenzo a escuchar una encantadora melodia que venia de adentro del lugar, su piel se volvio a erizar, sus oidos no la estaban engañando, era la misma voz que habia escuchado la noche anterior. Asi que contra su propia personalidad, ingreso a la iglesia poco a poco, quedando asombrada cuando vio , como aquella voz era la de Rachel, quien se econtraba cantando a lado de otros chicos a los cuales Quinn nunca observo, pues sus ojos solo podian ver a la hermosa morena que se mostraba tan feliz cantando.

Uno de los muchacos del coro, le hizo señas a Rachel para que volteara a ver a la chica. Cuando la morena se percato de la presencia de la rubia, inmediatamente se puso roja, e incluso perdio la concentracion, algo que jamas le habia pasado.

Cuando todos los chicos ya se marchaban, Rachel camino hasta donde se econtraba Quinn, con una gran sonrisa.

**Rachel.-**"Pense que no entrarias".

**Quinn.-**"Eh?". - la rubia no podia quitarle la vista de encima a Rachel.

**Rachel.-**"Estas bien?"- pregunto-

**Quinn.-"**Si, si lo siento" - ambas caminaban hacia afuera -" Pense que venias a otra cosa".

**Rachel.-"**Que pensaste que era una fanatica religiosa o algo asi?"-rio.

**Quinn.-**"No no , claro que no" -(_Tal vez si)._

**Rachel.-**"Veras, amo cantar no lo puedo evitar, es " - suspiro - "algo que me libera, y almenos aqui puedo cantar para la gente que le gusta oirnos, aqui siento que puedo ser yo, amo cantar".

**Quinn.-**"Lo haces muy bien "-sonrio timidamente -"Aunque Tal vez, si pense que eras una fanatica religiosa".

**Rachel.-**"Oye..." - la golpeo levemente en el hombro.

Aunque en un principio el trato de las chicas fue algo distante, poco a poco, se sentian mas comodas una con la otra. Aunque Rachel evitaba mirar a los ojos a Quinn, no sabia que tenian esos ojos color verde que la ponian extremadamente nerviosa. Pero al mirar la enorme sonrisa de la joven Fabray, Rachel tuvo una idea.

**Rachel.-"**Ven..." - jalo a la rubia del brazo .

**Quinn.-**"A donde me llevas...?"- caminaban apresuradamente.

**Rachel.-**"Shhh... no preguntes, confia en mi".

A los pocos minutos las chicas se encontraban algo lejos del pueblo, como era costumbre de la morena andar siempre por todos lados, conocia muchos lugares.

**Rachel.-**"Mira..." - señalo.

**Quinn.-**"Que es?".

**Rachel.-**"Es el colegio Dalton, mi primo estudia ahi, el es muy guapo".

Las chicas se sentaron bajo un arbol.

**Quinn.-"**Es enorme, ojala hubiera uno asi en Lima". - la cara de la rubia se ensombresio al recordar su casa.

**Rachel**.- "Oye oye... quita esa cara" - Sonrio - " Hagamos una cosa...".

**Quinn**.-"Que cosa?" .

**Rachel.-**"El tiempo que estes aqui, prometeme que no te pondras seria, ni gruñona, ni triste , ni...".

**Quinn.-**"Siempre hablas tanto?".

**Rachel.-"**Ni seras ... Oye... hablo lo normal, tu hablas poco...!".

**Quinn.-**"Bueno bueno, y que gano con eso?".

**Rachel.-"**Mi hermosa compañia, como que, que!"

**Quinn.-**"Claro..." - rio abiertamente.

**Rachel.-**"No sabes cuantos darian lo que fuera por estar frente a mi, mirame..." - se puso de pie - "Soy simpatica, bonita, divertida, inteligente, valiente..." .

**Quinn.-**"Ya entendi ya entendi, eres una diva...". - al decir eso, algo en su corazon se movio, como si aquello ya hubiese pasado antes.

**Rachel.-**"Claro que no soy una diva...! " - intento parecer enojada, pero no pudo - "Ya... lo que sea, lo haras?".

**Quinn.-**"Yo, no..." - la mirada de Rachel la hacia sentir sin defensa para decir algo mas -"Esta bien te lo prometo."

Rachel instintivamente abrazo a la rubia, para cuando se dio cuenta, solo pudo sentir los brazos de aquella chica al rededor de su cintura, su respiracion se hizo mas agitada y ese aroma a almendra de nuevo la embriagaba. Quinn por su parte sentia un escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo aquel abrazo se sentia tan bien, tan natural Las chicas aun encontra de su voluntad se separaron algo apenadas.

**Rachel.-**"Lo, siento, soy algo impulsiva..." - desvio su mirada.

Quinn aun sentia su piel hirbiendo y no se dio cuenta de que su cara de habia puesto roja. Algo que a Rachel no se le paso desapersivido.

**Quinn.-**"Nos vamos... tu padre y tu tio deben estar en casa".

**Rachel.-**"Claro..." .

Ambas regresaron en silencio hasta la mansion Berry, Rachel perdia su mirada en el camino tratando de entender que era lo que le estaba pasando, apenas y conocia a Quinn, pero algo en su interior le decia que jamas la iba a poder sacar de su vida. (Ni en esta, ni en otras).

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola chicos y chicas, espero les agrade la historia, recuerden cualquier queja o sugerencia es bien resivida, les mando un saludo y sean pacientes que pronto iremos avanzando._

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico :)_

_Ninguno de los Personajes me pertenece ...Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia._


	3. Fuegos Artificiales

**CAPITULO 3: " FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES "**

Alguna vez has conocido a alguien, que sabes cambiara tu vida, alguien con quien te sientes "en tu lugar", sin titulos, sin etiquetas, sin palabras, solo emosiones, solo sensaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas trasncurrieron con normalidad, Rachel se levantaba muy temprano y desaparecia unas horas, Quinn era de ese tipo de chicas que disfrutaba estar los ultimos 5 minutos en la cama, pero esa mañana la rubia desperto con un solo pensamiento en la mente: "Rachel".

**Quinn.-**" Buenos Dias" .- la rubia aparecio radiante esa mañana. En la mesa solo se encontraba Rachel.

**Rachel.-**"Buenos Dias" - sonrio de forma dulce.

**Quinn.-**" No estan tus padres?".

**Rachel.-**"No, estan preparando todo para la noche de hoy".

**Quinn.-**"Hoy?" - pregunto intrigada.

**Rachel.-**"Eso dije" .

**Quinn.-**"Que sucede esta noche?"

**Rachel.-**"Hoy inicia la feria del pueblo, habra luces, musica, personas de todo Ohio". -sonaba emosionada.

**Quinn.-"**Vaya en Lima no hay nada de eso, debe ser por que a mi padre no le gustan esas cosas" - resolplo Y guardo silencio un momento. -"Rachel..."

**Rachel**.-"Que pasa?".

**Quinn.-**"Puedo ir esta noche ?". - pregunto con algo de timides y con toda la inociencia de una joven señorita.

**Rachel.-"**Por supuesto ...! y yo ... sere tu guia".

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala jugando, ninguna se dio cuenta de cuanto habia avanzado el tiempo, solo lo notaron cuando Hiram llego.

**Hiram.-**"Señoritas... lamento interrumpir su platica pero es hora de irnos".

Quinn miro emosionada a Hiram, se sentia ansiosa por ver todo aquello de lo que le habia platicado Rachel.

**Rachel.-**"Claro".

Al llegar al pueblo, las luces de la ciudad colgaban cual esferas en un arbol de navidad, los ojos de Quinn brillaban al maximo, la noche estaba presente, por las calles se dejaban ver personas de todas las clases sociales, niños, jovenes, adultos, todos parecian contentos.

La rubia estaba parada justo en frente de un carrucel admirando cada detalle del mismo, la sonrisa de los niños, el movimiento de las cosas. Cuando la morena aparecio por su espalda susurrando a su oido:

**Rachel.-**"No crees que ya estas muy grande para estos juegos?".

**Quinn.-**"No seas tonta , no quiero subir".

**Rachel.-**"Ah no?".

**Quinn.-**"No, solo estaba pensando".

**Rachel.-"**En que..?". - la miro fijamente.

**Quinn.-**"No seria increible poder capturar cada instante y conservarlo para siempre?".

**Rachel.-**"De que hablas?".

**Quinn.-**"De nada olvidalo, solo estoy divagando" - sonrio torpemente.

**Rachel.-**" No dime, vamos..." - hizo puchero.

**Quinn.-**"No, no insistas, mejor enseñame que hay por aqui". - sujeto el brazo de Rachel, para comenzar a caminar.

**Rachel.-**"Bueno, pues, ves a esa gente por aya..."- señalo y la rubia asintio - " Estan no lo hago por que papa dice que es malo...ves a aquel hombre de alla?".

**Quinn.-**"Me da miedo...".

**Rachel.-**"Lo se..." - comenzo a reir - " Es un contorsionista ... y ahi... esa señora dicen que ve el futuro".

**Quinn**.-"Eso es posible?".

**Rachel.-**"No lo se, no creo".

**Quinn**.-"Vamos..."- jalo el brazo de la morena - "Vamos...".

**Rachel**.-"Que?... no no no Quinn, no podemos ademas...".

**Quinn.-**"No seas cobarde Rachel Berry".

Las chicas llegaron hasta un pequeño local , con mantas rojas cubriendolo todo, una cortina daba paso a una pequeña mesa, donde una extraña mujer se encontraba sentada.

**Kali.-**"Bienvenidas... las estaba esperando".

**Rachel.-**"Listo! adivino... vamonos" - intentaba marcharse.

**Quinn .-"**No seas cobarde..." - le dijo por lo bajo -"Es cierto que usted ve el futuro?".

**Kali.-**"Si que lo veo". alardeaba

**Quinn.-"**Y que ve en nuestro futuro?".

la señora las observo detenidamente de arriba a abajo, Rachel se sentia nerviosa e inclusio un poco temerosa de estar ahi, por lo que trataba de ponerse atras de la rubia, quien mantenia una actitud retadora, le encantaba retar a todo el mundo.

**Kali.-**"Mi niña, si quieres ver tu futuro tienes que pagar" - extendio su mano.

**Rachel.-**"Te dije que es falso, vamonos...".

La rubia, saco una moneda de su bolso, y lo coloco sobre la arrugada mano de la extraña mujer.

**Kali.-**"Veo en tu vida a un hombre, malo, frio".

**Rachel.-**"Tu padre..." - le susurro.

**Quinn.-**"Shh...".

**Kali.-**"Veo a un joven, apuesto, te quiere".

**Rachel.-**"Tu novio, Finn..." .

**Quinn."**Shh... no es mi novio".

**Kali.-**"Veo dolor en tu vida, tragedia".

**Rachel.-**"De que habla..?."- le pregunto a la rubia.

**Quinn.-"**Eso se lo puede decir a cualquiera". intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos.

**Kali.-**"Y tambien veo, amor, mi niña..." - abrio sus ojos -" Una y otra vez es tu destino, su destino" - miro a ambas.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas y Rachel salio de ahi rapidamente.

**Quinn.-**"A donde vas...?".

**Rachel.-**"Donde sea, menos ahi". - caminaba con prisa -"Eso fue extraño...".

**Quinn.-"**Ay por favor, no creiste lo que dijo... solo estaba provando..eso se lo debe decir a todos.".

**Rachel.-"**Esta bien esta bien, pero la proxima vez podrias experimentar con otras cosas".- rio - "Oye mira ahi...".- era habil para cambiar de conversacion.

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa?".

**Rachel .-"**Son los chicos de la academia Dalton, ahi esta mi primo".

**Quinn.-**"No veo, cual es?".

La gente comenzaba a reunirse cerca de unos chicos de la academia Dalton que presentaban un espectaculo de caridad en la feria. El primo de Rachel, Blaine era el lider. Las chicas se acercaron para ver pero la gente estaba por todos lados. Asi que en una mala maniobra Quinn quedo justo en frente de Rachel. Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos, la respiracion de las chicas se acelero inmediatamente, Rachel no podia moverse, su corazon de nueva cuenta estaba marchando de prisa, los ojos de Quinn la hacian sentir indefensa, por su parte , la rubia no podia dejar de mirar los labios de Rachel, los pensamientos en su mente no se callaban. Hasta que otro empujon finalmente las separo.

**Quinn.-**"Lo siento...".

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien , no te preocupes... fue mi culpa yo..." .

La voz de un muchacho comenzo a escucharse, junto a el aparecieron otros jovenes de la misma edad, la gente parecia animada. Rachel no pudo continuar su disculpa.

**Quinn.-**"Cual es tu primo?".

**Rachel.-" **Es ese..."- lo señalo -"Ese es Blaine",

**Quinn.-"**Veo que el talento viene de familia...".

**Rachel.-"**Puede ser, pero yo me lleve la mejor parte".

**Quinn.-**"Diva...".

Las chicas permanecieron en silencio, observando el espectaculo, a Quinn le agrabda poder estar ahi, en Lima las cosas no eran divertidas, mas bien todo lo contrario, su padre, Russel, habia impuesto leyes o reglas que eran bastante extremistas, ella, por supuesto estaba totalmente en contrar pero no podia hacer nada.

**Rachel.-**"Oye...Quinn...".

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa?".

**Rachel.-"**Puedo hacerte una pregunta...?". sonaba seria.

**Quinn.-"**Claro, dime".

**Rachel.-"**Ese, chico... Finn".

**Quinn.-**"Que tine?".

Rachel se moria de ganas por saber, si la rubia sentia algo por aquel chico, seria algo normal , pero algo le molestaba de todo eso, necesitaba saberlo y estaba decidida a preguntarselo.

**Rachel.-"**El es tu...".

**Quinn.-"**Oh por Dios, mira Rachel" . la jalo de entre todas las personas y se pusieron a lado de un arbol.

**Rachel.-**"Que pasa, que?". la morena no pdia dejar de mirar los iluminados ojos de la rubia. Su cabello era tan brillante, su piel era palida y el aroma a almendras se volvia a hacer presente.

**Quinn.-"**Son fuegos artificales!". -Señalo al cielo emosionada como una niña pequeña.

**Rachel.-**"Lo son...!" - sonrio al observar el magestuoso juego de colores que iluminaban el cielo de aquel noviebre de 1895.

Al escucharse los sonidos emitidos por aquellos fuegos artificiales, Quinn se espanto un poco y por inhercia tomo de la mano a Rachel, al poco tiempo la morena dejo de ver el cielo, su mirada se contraba perdida entre la union de sus manos, ¿que tenia aquella chica que le robaba el aliento?.

**Quinn.-**"Es hermoso...!" - sonaba muy emosionada.

Rachel sentia un pequeño dolor en su corazon, una sensacion que desconocia completamente, un impulso que la queria guiar a los brazos de la rubia, aunque queria pensar en otra cosa , le resultaba imposible.

La morena no podia seguir ahi. Asi que solto la mano de Quinn y se separo un poco, recargandose del arbol.

**Quinn.-**"Que te pasa Rachel, te sientes mal?".-volteo sobre su propio eje, observando a la morena.

**Rachel.-"**No pasa nada, no te preocupes sigue viendo".- sonreria falsamente.

**Quinn.-**"No, no claro que no, si te sientes mal, vamos a tu casa"- se acerco mucho mas a la morena, quien intentaba mo mirar los ojos verdes de la rubia.

**Rachel.-**"No te preocupes por mi Quinn..."- su voz era casi inaudible entre aquel escandalo y el latido de su corazon.

**Quinn.-** La rubia se acerco frente a frente a la morena, con su mano derecha tomo la mano de Rachel y con la otra toco la frente de la diva.

Rachel sin poder evitarlo miro los ojos de Quinn, la mirada cafe de la pequeña Rachel se habia intensificado, su estomago se sentia basio y sintio como habia perdido el control de su cuerpo.

**Rachel.-**"Que haces ?"- trago saliva , nerviosa.

**Quinn.-**"Reviso que no tengas temperatura, tal vez te sientes mal y eres demasiado necia como para admitirlo..."- el corazon de la rubia palpitaba freneticamente.

**Hiram.-**"Señoritas, al fin las encuentro... ".

**Quinn.-**"Que bueno que llega señor Berry, creo que Rachel se siente mal".

**Hiram.-**"Hija pero si estas palida".

**Quinn.-**"Es mejor que nos vayamos...".

Hiram asintio y llevo a las chicas hasta el carruaje, al llegar a la casa todos caminaron hasta la sala.

**Rachel.-**"Ya les dije que estoy bien, miren perfectamente" .

**Hiram.-**"Pero hace unos minutos estabas palida hija".

**Rachel.-** se moria de la pena de saber , que todo aquello habia sido culpa de Quinn - " Pero ahora estoy bien, debes regresar , quien pondra orden en la feria?".

**Hiram.-**"Tu tio esta encargandoce de eso".

**Rachel.-**"En realidad crees que le haran caso" - rio.

**Hiram.-**"Tienes razon" - rio tambien -"Estas segura de que te encuentras bien?".

**Rachel-**"Perfectamente".

**Hiram.-**"Entonces..." - se puso de pie - "Quinn, te la encargo mucho". - la rubia asintio con la cabeza.

Hiram acomodo su vestimenta y regreso al pueblo, por ser uno de los hombres mas ricos del lugar, tambien era uno de los mas respetados y debia hacer acto de presencia.

Quinn se encontraba admirando fijamente a Rachel. Se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta ella. Se sento extremadamente cerca de la morena y sutilmente recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel, despues tomo la mano de la joven diva.

**Quinn.-**"Estas segura que estas bien?, me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nada te pase".

**Rachel.-**"No podria estar mejor..."- sonrio.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Gracias por leer chicas y chicos, espero les guste, y la respuesta es si, a alguno de los Reviews :D, recuerden que cualquier queja o sugerencia es bien resivida, me gusta saber lo que opinan._

Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico :D

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia._


	4. Quédate conmigo

**CAPITULO 4: "QUEDATE CONMIGO"**

Habian pasado 4 dias desde aquella noche en la que Quinn partió de Lima 4 dias en los que había conocido un lugar diferente, alegre, nuevo, fresco, 4 dias sin los recuerdos de su doloroso pasado, 4 dias con Rachel.

La tarde de aquel noviembre de se dejaba ver, era el ultimo dia del mes, el penúltimo del año, mucha gente de Francia, España, Roma , se encontraba de paso por los Estados Unidos, gente con locas ideas que parecía imposibles, como la de volar o transportarse sin caballos, el mundo se estaba revolucionando poco a poco. Pero esa tarde nada de eso era importante… al menos no para Quinn y Rachel.

En la casa de los Berry, Quinn se encontraba paseando por los extensos jardines , admirando las flores, los arboles, los pequeños animales. Y como cada tarde Rachel se encontraba acompañándola.

**Quinn.-**"No te parecen hermosas estas rosas".

**Rachel.-**"Claro que lo son…por que yo las cultive".

**Quinn.-**"Oh, tranquila pequeña diva".

**Rachel.-**"No, no ,no es presunción solo, te informo que yo las cultive".

**Quinn.-**"De acuerdo…." – hizo voz de niña regañada.

Quinn caminaba a paso lento por los hermosos jardines, mientras se detenía en cada lugar que le parecía digno de ser admirado.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn….". – hablo en tono bajo.

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa?". – hablaba mientras perdía su atención en un colibrí que iba pasando.

**Rachel.-**"Hazme caso….". – tal como una niña suplicando atencion.

**Quinn.-**"Lo hago, que pasa?" – se puso frente a ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa, de esas que a Rachel le costaba tanto mirar, Quinn parecía la combinación perfecta entre belleza e inteligencia.

**Rachel.-**"Quiero mostrarte algo….".

**Quinn.-**"Oh, tienes una especie de lugar secreto?".

**Rachel.-**"No es secreto, pero es un lugar especial".

**Quinn.-**"De acuerdo…Déjame verlo….".

**Rachel.-**"Sígueme!..."- la morena tomo de la mano a Quinn y la llevo entre los arboles hasta un lago.

**Quinn.-**"Vaya esto es increíble!". –

El lugar estaba rodeado de muchos arboles tan verdes como la representacion de la vida, el aire fresco podía respirarse…

**Rachel.-**"Lo se…! Aquí vengo cuando me siento triste o cuando necesito pensar las cosas antes de actuar".

**Quinn.-**"Es….." – respiro profundamente –"Relajante, definitivamente tengo que hacerlo….".

**Rachel.-**"Hacer que?"

**Quinn.-**" Esto…." –

Rápidamente la rubia comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, a desabrochar su vestido ante la incrédula mirada de Rachel, Quinn rápidamente entro en el agua fria.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn…" – sonaba sorprendida-"que haces….!".- dijo sorprendida.

**Quinn.-**"Dijiste que era secreto no?"- hundía su cuerpo en el agua.

**Rachel.-**" Especial!, dije Especial"

Rachel no podía creer el desenfado con el que la rubia había entrado en el agua, jamas había conocido a alguien como Quinn, la morena no se atrevia a mirar mas de lo permitido a la chica, algo en su interior comenzaba a moverse nuevamente.

**Quinn.-**"No piensas venir?". – grito.

**Rachel.-**"Que…? No no no tu estas loca…. Yo no, mi ropa podría estropearse!".

**Quinn.-**" Eres una cobarde Rachel Berry !" – le encantaba molestarla.

**Rachel.-**"Cobarde yo…?, claro que no…..!" – se agacho para quitarse sus zapatos –"Lo que sea menos cobarde…nunca".

Se quito la ropa con delicadeza.

Sin saber por que, el color de la piel de Quinn se torno rojo y su mirada oscilaba entre la definida silueta de la morena. Su corazón palpitaba intensamente.

La morena entro al agua.

**Rachel.-**"Lo vez, lo hice!".

**Quinn.-**"Lo note…." –sonrio.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn esto esta helado".

**Quinn.-**"Bueno… un poco" – amabas comenzaron a reír mientras jugaban con el agua.

**Rachel.-**"Extrañas lima?".

**Quinn.-**"A que viene ese comentario ahora…".

**Rachel.-**" No lo se, solo quiero saber".

**Quinn.-**"Claro que lo extraño " –

Salió del agua y se sentó en el suelo

**Quinn**- "Pero..."-

**Rachel.-**"Pero...?" - imito la acción de Quinn.

**Quinn.-**" Pero... aqui me siento ...".

**Rachel.-**" Como te sientes?" - los ojos de la morena se abrieron al maximo.

**Quinn.-**" No lo se " - concentro su mirada en el suelo - " Me siento libre".

**Rachel.-**"Ah..." - claramente esperaba otra respuesta

**Quinn.-**"En casa todo es muy extraño, nunca salgo, mi padre es muy estricto, abecés demasiado, lo único bueno de ahi es Finn"- sonrio.

**Rachel.-**" Ah" - algo con su corazón no estaba bien.

**Quinn.-**" El es un gran amigo y ..."-

**Rachel.-**"Y ...?." - hizo una mueca.

**Quinn.-**"Es como un hermano".

**Rachel.-** sin explicarse por que , mostro una gran sonrisa, fue como una bocanada de aire fresco para ella, no quiso decir nada mas.

De regreso en la casa de los Berry, la noche caia, un viento soplaba fríamente, las nubes se dejaban ver oscuras, tristes, conspirando para una gran tormenta que amenazaba con caer.

Los Berry y Quinn, se encontraban en la sala, hablando de diversos temas, Quinn observaba encantada la buena química que habia entre los tres, era divertido verlos pelear y reconciliarse en minutos, pero si habia algo en lo que Quinn estaba concentrada era en la morena que tenia al frente, los ojos de aquella chica tenian algo que la cautivaba, eran tan profundos y expresivos.

La tormenta comenzó a caer, y toda la casa quedo a ciegas, los empleados se habian ido y solo quedaban ellos.

**Hiram.-**" Oh , oh parece que es hora de dormir "- encendio una veladora.

**Rachel.-**"No puede ser, todo estaba tan bien"

**Hiram.-**"A dormir chicas..." - le dio una vela a Rachel y a Quinn.

Con mucho cuidado las chicas comenzaron a subir las escalres, el cuarto de Hiram y la habitación de LeRoy estaban en la planta baja, todo estaba oscuro solo se alcanzaba a ver un poco gracias a la veladora, Quinn iba muy cautelosa , sin embargo tropezó en las escaleras. Lo cual le dio mucha risa a Rachel.

**Quinn.-**"Deja de reirte...". se aferraba a su brazo.

Las chicas llegaron hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones.

**Rachel.-**"Que duermas bien Quinn" - le entrego la vela.

**Quinn.-**"Que duermas bien tu" –dijo de forma dulce.

Rachel se metió a su cuarto, un montón de cosas andaban por su cabeza, la luz de los relámpagos iluminaban el cuarto, el agua goteaba por las ventabas, un timido golpe se escucho en su puerta y después de un giro en la manija se dejo ver a una tierna chica.

**Rachel.-**"Que pasa?"- se levanto.

**Quinn.-**"Nada, solo...".

**Rachel.-**"No me digas que…" - rio .

Quinn la miro tiernamente, sus ojos color verde se veían iluminados por los relámpagos.

**Rachel.-**"Tienes miedo pequeña niña?" - en tono de burla.

**Quinn.-**"Basta, no te burles".- sono molesta.

**Rachel.-**"Ahora quien es la que tiene miedo" - evocando a lo que Quinn una vez le dijo.

**Quinn .-"**Eres insoportable" - resoplo y cerro la puerta.

Rachel rápidamente se levanto de su cama y antes de que Quinn abriera la puerta para entrar de regreso a su cuarto, sintió la cálida mano de Rachel en su mano.

**Rachel.-**"Espera espera...lo siento, lo siento" - se disculpo.

**Quinn.- ** dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a ella. - "Solo tengo algo de miedo" . dijo suavemente.

**Rachel**.-"ya esta..." - apreto con fuerza la mano de la rubia - "Quédate conmigo" .- la miro profundamente.

Abrio la puerta de su cuarto e hizo que la torpe rubia la siguiera.

Quinn se metio en la cama y Rachel hizo lo mismo, habia tanta tension en el cuarto, Rachel tenia un extraño sentimiento en su estomado, todo era tan raro que nadie dijo nada. La lluvia caia con mas fuerza, como era costumbre por aquellas fechas,

La morena se recargo sobre su brazo.

**Rachel.-**"Lo siento, soy una tonta, no debia burlarme". – dijo intentando pedir perdon.

**Quinn.-**"Lo eres" - sonrio.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y Quinn hizo lo mismo quedando frente a frente. Ninguna hablaba solo se miraban, el silencio era comodo, exacto, perfecto.

**Quinn.****—**humedeció sus labios-"Canta para mi..."

**Rachel.-**"De que hablas ?".

**Quinn.-**"Vamos canta...".

**Rachel.-**" Eh?".

**Quinn.-**"Desde que llegue aqui, no eh podido conciliar el sueño si tu no cantas, te eh oído todas las noches".

**Rachel.-**sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, sus ojos brillantes - "Es enserio?".

**Quinn.-"**Si...".

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien, pero con una condición".

**Quinn.-**"La que sea..."-

Rachel comenzó a cantar muy despacio, por que tenia pena, jamas le habia avergonzado cantar frente a alguien, pero aquella chica era intimidante.

**Quinn.- "**No te oigo..." - se acerco a Rachel.

Al poco tiempo Rachel comenzó a cantar libremente, la rubia estaba cautivada con aquella hermosa voz, aquellos labios que se movían y vibraban con cada nota, los ojos de Quinn no dejaban de ver a Rachel, se sentía tan bien estar ahi. Quinn se movio muy cerca de Rachel, frente con frente, con su mano acaricio el cabello largo y negro de la morena. La respiración de la joven diva no se podia controlar. El corazón de Quinn palpitaba frenéticamente. Antes de hacer cualquier tontería, Quinn beso tiernamente la frente de la diva.

**Quinn.-**"Buenas noches" . la voz de quinn tenia un tono que hizo erizar la piel de rachel.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y se recostó sobre su almohada, su mano estaba junto a su corazón sintiendo como se había acelerado como nunca antes, sus ojso mostraban la debilidad que sentía por aquella morena.

Rachel, se quedo pensando por mucho tiempo sin poder conciliar el sueño, mirando dormir a Quinn, observando el contorno de su cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza y se dio la vuelta...

**Rachel.-**"Jamás me había gustado tanto la lluvia" - susurro.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola chicas y chicos, me da mucho gusto saber que les agrada la historia , la llevo un poco adelantada asi que aquí estaremos actualizando._

_Primer beso Faberry en 1895? Estará genial!_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico _

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	5. Unica

CAPITULO 5: " UNICA".

La calma de la noche que se había disipado rozaba las sabanas, Quinn y Rachel dormían plenamente , mejor que nunca, para ambas las cosas habían resultado bien.

Rachel quien siempre había sido la primera en estar fuera de la cama, haciendo su tradicional rutina, llevaba ya varios minutos de retardo, pero es que el aroma de Quinn le impedía levantarse. La paz que le transmitía aquella chica le había echo perder las ganas de algún día salir de aquella cama.

Sin embargo , decidió ponerse de pie y realizar cuidadosamente su rutina diaria, se baño, se cambio y regreso a la habitación.

Con delicadeza se sentó frente a la rubia por un rato, contemplando ese semblante tan pleno y tranquilo, le resultaba difícil creer que esa chica la noche anterior pudiese haber tenido miedo, era totalmente adorable. Rachel sonrió para si misma y fue entonces cuando tubo una idea.

Con mucha paciencia se acerco a la rubia, levanto un mechón del dorado cabello que caia sobre su cara y le susurro al oído.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn... levantate...".

La rubia, no daba señales de vida...parecía estar soñando profundamente.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn... " .

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa..."- decia aun con los ojos cerrados y rodando al otro lado de la cama.

**Rachel.-**"Levántate... me debes algo...".

**Quinn.-**"Y eso no puede esperar hasta que sean las 10?". – parecía una pequeña niña que no queria levantarse para ir al colegio,

**Rachel.-**"No... Vamos!."- subio a la cama poniendose sobre sus propias piernas –"Vamos pequeña corderita!".

Quinn abrio los ojos inmediatamente, mirando a la chica que tenia frente a ella, el perfil de la cara de la morena se veía iluminado por el sol naciente, dejando ver el brillo de los mechones de cabello que colgaban de su cabeza.

**Quinn.-**"Que dijiste?".

**Rachel.-**"Que me debes algo y que te despiertes...". – le divertía la actitud infantil de la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"No, no, despues de eso".

**Rachel.-**"No dije nada mas..."- rio - "Vamos., no seas perezosa LE VAN TA TE! ..!"- sonaba emocionada.

**Quinn.-**"Ya voooooy"- se levanto.

Aun con mucha pesadez en su cuerpo y contra su propia voluntad se puso de pie, miro de reojo a la morena que parecía divertirse o al menos si que tenía una gran sonrisa, después hizo una mueca y camino hasta la puerta.

**Rachel.-**"Hey, no olvides ponerte ropa cómoda".

En su cuarto tomo valor para decidir bañarse , después se cambio tal como le habia sugerido Rachel , trato de ponerse la ropa mas cómoda que había traído consigo.

Unos minutos después ya estaba de regreso.

**Rachel.-**"Lista?".

**Quinn.-**" Para que...?".

**Rachel.-"**Tu confía en mi...". -se puso de pie - "Sígueme, no hagas preguntas Tu solo sigueme...".

Quinn bajo las escaleras detrás de Rachel quien a pesar de ser apenas las 7 de la mañana parecía estar llena de energía, incluso después de no haber podido dormir mucho por su culpa la noche anterior.

A la salida de la casa, las esperaba un verde paisaje , las gotas de lluvia aun permanecían como roció en las flores, las hojas de los arboles y el pasto.

La morena condujo a Quinn a lo largo de un pequeño camino lleno de pasto.

**Quinn.-**"A donde estamos yendo?". – miraba a su alrededor.

**Rachel.-**"Ya lo veras...".

**Quinn.-**"Cuanto misterio...acaso intentas robarme? " – rio.

**Rachel.-**"Tal vez…." - sonrio para si misma - "Ven es por aqui...".

Se desviaron por un pequeño arroyo , llegaron hasta un terreno plano y muy amplio lleno de un verde pasto, todo estaba cercado.

**Rachel.-**"Listo, llegamos". - sus ojos se habían iluminado, volteo para ver a la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Que hay aquí ?" – dijo mientras se detenía.

**Rachel.-**"Me prometes guardar el secreto?"- Se recargo sobre la barda.

**Quinn.-**"mmmm ". – lo pensó –"Esta bien, lo prometo"- levanto su mano sellando su promesa.

**Rachel.-**"Ok, espera..." - tomo aire y silvo .

Un ruido se comenzó a escuchar por todos lados, a lo lejos comenzó a verse un grupo de caballos que con rapidez y poderío llegaron cabalgando hasta Rachel.

**Quinn.-**"Que es todo esto?".

**Rachel.-**"Estos de aqui, son mis amigos...".

**Quinn.-**"Interesante grupo" - sonrio. -"Son hermosos, son tuyos?".

**Rachel.-**"Si y no" - quinn la miro intrigada - "Hace un año , después de una gran nevada estos pequeños llegaron ah casa perdidos, papa los cuido y después los soltó, pero yo me habia encariñado con ellos, asi que vengo a visitarlos todas las mañanas y me encargo de alimentarlos".

**Quinn.-** miraba encantada a la morena narrar la historia jamás imagino que alguien como Rachel pudiese tener tanto que enseñarle –" Eres única Rachel Berry".

Eso viniendo de la boca de la rubia sonaba como un alago.

**Rachel.-**"Bueno..." - salto la barda -"Es hora de que pagues tu apuesta". - extendió su mano.

**Quinn.-**"No…" – dio unos pasos hacia atrás -"Estas loca si crees que voy...".- movía su cabeza.

**Rachel.-**"No lo estoy... vamos... !". – suplico.

**Quinn.-**"Nooo, además es peligroso me puedo caer, tu te puedes caer, no hay nadie aquí cerca...".

**Rachel.-**"Pero, me lo debes por dejarte dormir conmigo anoche!"

Quinn moría de la vergüenza de recordarlo, agacho su cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, hizo una mueca y decidido saltar la barda ante la atenta mirada de Rachel.

**Quinn. ** **-**"Yo siempre cumplo mis deudas..."

**Rachel.-**"Excelente, incluso si no lo hacías, te habría obligado" – se dio la vuelta y de forma muy ágil subió al caballo –"Ahora mírame hacerlo".

Dio una pequeña patada al costado de su caballo y de inmediato este comenzó a avanzar, parecía tan natural, se notaba que eso la hacia feliz y sobre todo que llevaba tiempo haciéndolo.

Quinn estaba totalmente cautivada con la hazaña de la morena.

Al cabo de unas vueltas, Rachel detuvo su caballo y bajo de el. Se acerco a la rubia.

**Rachel.-**"Lista?".

**Quinn.-**"No lo se, no ….".

**Rachel.-**"Ven aquí..., no es difícil solo debes dejar que ellos te guíen ". – señalo a los caballos.

Quinn aun con todas sus dudas, se acerco al caballo, con ayuda de Rachel logro subir.

**Quinn.-**"Si me pasa algo tu serás responsable".

**Rachel.-**"No pasara nada, yo te cuido" - la miro fijamente.

Rachel subió junto a ella, se coloco a su espalda, paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn para poder guiar al caballo y tener mejor soporte. Quinn no sabia si esa extraña sensación en su pecho era por el nerviosismo de cabalgar o por sentir el calor de la piel de Rachel tan cerca.

Por su parte Rachel podía oler el aroma del cabello de Quinn, respiraba profundamente, tratando de que Quinn no se diera cuenta.

El caballo comenzó a avanzar, en la cara de la rubia se formo una sonrisa, una expresión de libertad que pocas veces había sentido.

**Quinn.-**"Esto es genial".

**Rachel.-**"Claro que lo es...Quieres hacerlo sola?" -detuvo al caballo.

**Quinn.- **volteo a verla directamente a los ojos - "No creo poder hacerlo sin ti" - el tono de voz de la rubia sonaba totalmente embriagante.

**Rachel.-** su corazón, su respiración, su mirada, la delataban - "De acuerdo".

**Quinn.-**"Rach"- bajo su mirada - "Gracias".

Al final de la tarde las chicas regresaban a casa, Quinn no podía evitar sentir cosas por Rachel, aunque sabia que algo no estaba del todo bien, disfrutaba estar a su lado, respirar el mismo aire, compartir miradas, momentos...Rachel solo quería estar con Quinn, no podía decir mas, pero su corazón y su cuerpo le demandaban cosas que su razón no podía concebir, cosas que la avergonzaban.

**Rachel.-**"Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de mi lugar secreto"-

**Quinn.-**"Te lo prometo, sera Nuestro secreto" - entrelazo su brazo al de la chica.

**Rachel.-**"Crees en el destino Quinn?".

**Quinn.-**"Supongo... Aunque es tan incierto como la magia en la que Tu no crees".- hizo énfasis en sus palabras.

**Rachel.-**"Yo no dije que no creyera...".

**Quinn.-**"Claro que siii!". – agudizo un poco el tono de su voz.

**Rachel.-**"No lo dije, es solo que esa mujer me asustaba un poco"- hizo una mueca.

**Quinn.-**"Entonces... crees que lo que dijo sea cierto?".

**Rachel.-**"No lo se, es incierto no?".

**Quinn.-**"No lo se, pero ojala que si".

**Rachel.- **solto su mano -"Pues si tal vez lo sea, ya sabes tu, Finn... lo que la anciana dijo".

**Quinn.-**"Entonces no tiene razon" - se cruzo de brazos al notar que Rachel habia soltado su mano.

**Rachel.-**"No?" - se detuvo.

**Quinn.-**"No... es decir, lo quiero y el a mi, pero el es como un hermano ". – alzo sus hombros restándole importancia al comentario.

**Rachel.-** algo en su interior disparo una chispa de felicidad - "De verdad?".

**Quinn.-**"Siii, además el dia que encuentre a ese amor del que esa mujer hablaba.. seras la primera en saberlo". le sonrio.

**Rachel.-**"Hare lo mismo...".

Llegaron a la mansion Berry envueltas en un juego se sonrisas y complicidad.

**Hiram.-**"Oh pequeñas, que bueno que han llegado...". –las recibió.

**Rachel.-**"Se que me extrañas pero no es para tanto" .

**Hiram.-**"Quinn... hay alguien que te busca..".

La mirada de Quinn se desvió hacia un chico que le sonreía desde el fondo de la sala.

**Quinn.-**"Finn...!".

Corrio para abrazarlo con fuerza, El chico parecía feliz, aunque el corazón de Rachel no sentía precisamente lo mismo.

**Quinn.-**"Que haces aqui?" - lo solto.

**Finn.-**"Vine por ti..."- sonrio.

La chica se quedo en silencio. Rachel pudo sentir como la fuerza de gravedad se hizo re repente mas fuerte y la atraía al suelo.

**Finn.-**"Que ... que pasa?... pensé que desearías volver a casa". – frunció sus cejas.

**Quinn.-**"Si, estoy feliz" - mintio.

**Finn.-**"Señores Berry, muchas gracias por cuidar de la señorita Fabray, Russel se los agradece, yo se los agradezco".

**LeRoy-"**No hay de que, ha sido una encantadora jovencita".

**Hiram.-**"Lo ha sido...Pero por que no se van mañana... casi anochece además hoy abra un excelente platillo, no querrán perdérselo ".

Hiram y LeRoy eran unas personas muy amables.

**Finn.-**"Se los agradezco pero..."-

**Quinn.-**"Anda Finn... por favor". – se aferro a su hombro.

**Finn.-**"Supongo que si...".

**Hiram.-**"No se diga mas... Rachel... podrías mostrarle a el señor Hudson su habitación".

Rachel quien parecía haber regresado de una guerra, condujo a Finn hasta el cuarto para los huéspedes.

**Finn.-**"Gracias, espero no causar molestias".

**Rachel.-**"No te preocupes".

**Finn.-**"Rachel...".

**Rachel.-**"Que pasa...".

**Finn.-**"Quinn " – hizo una pausa –" ha estado bien?".

**Rachel.-**"Mejor que nunca". – le sonrió pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran tristeza.

La morena, subio a su habitación en silencio, con la mirada baja, se en cerro en ella. La noche comenzaba a aparecer y sabia perfectamente que cuando el cielo se volviera a iluminar Quinn y ano estaría ahí. Eso la estaba lastimando.

En el transcurso de la cena, todos parecían animados, Finn escuchaba las historia de Leroy y Hiram, Quinn parecía muy atenta, pero la cara de Rachel era la unica que estaba a destono.

Antes de terminar, Rachel pidio disculpas dijo sentirse mal , asi que sin si quiera esperar la despedida, subio a su habitación, se sento sobre la cama y lo que mas le dolia es que esas almohadas aun tenían el olor de Quinn, no sabia que le estaba pasando, pero casi podía escuchar como su corazón se desmoronaba.

Aunque intentaba conciliar el sueño, no podia, las imágenes de Quinn pasaban por su mente aun en contra de su voluntad, por que no podía dejarla ir? , solo asi, sin dolor, sin sentir que quedaba un vacio en ella?.

Al poco tiempo el sonido de un tímido golpe sonaba en su puerta.

**Rachel.-**"Que pasa?".

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, la cerradura se movio y la rubia aparecio.

**Quinn.-**"Puedo pasar?". – dijo con serenidad.

**Rachel.** **-**"No crees que deberias irte a dormir ya.?, mañana debes despertar temprano.". – dijo fríamente, aunque su corazón le dolio.

**Quinn.-**"Esta bien si me quedo esta noche contigo?"- sono segura de sus palabras.

El cuerpo de Rachel se paralizo, no podia decirle que no, era lo que mas deseaba despues de todo.

**Quinn.-**"Si no quieres esta bien yo..." - movia su cabeza tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

**Rachel.-**"No, no esta bien pasa". – sus ojos estaban profundamente eclipsados por el dolor y el sentimiento que tenia por la rubia.

**Quinn.- **entro y cerro la puerta tras ella - " La verdad es que no creo poder dormir mucho".

**Rachel.-**"Por? ". – la rubia se sento frente a ella sobre la cama.

**Quinn.-**"No lo se, esta mal que no quiera regresar a Lima?",

**Rachel.-**"No creo, si no quieres...".

**Quinn.-**"Es decir, si quiero, pero lima me trae tantos recuerdos que no se como enfrentarlos".

**Rachel.-**"Recuerdos?".

**Quinn.-**"Nunca has tenido una parte de tu vida que quisieras olvidar, algo que no te deja vivir y que hace que se cierre tu estomago cada que lo recuerdas?. – dijo con los ojos algo mojados.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn, tranquila".

Tomo entre sus manos las manos de Quinn.

**Rachel.-**"Siempre que me necesites estare para ti... no estaras sola".

**Quinn.-**"Pero...".

**Rachel.-**"Shhh..." - por impulso o perfectamente planeado, Rachel se acerco a la rubia, abrio sus brazos y la rodeo, al soltarla le dio un beso en la mejilla que estaba rozando la delgada linea entre sus labios.

El corazón de la rubia parecía haberse detenido, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, la sorpresa la había invadido, un escalofrió seguido de un mareo fue lo que acompaño a la chica. Tímidamente Rachel se separo y miro tiernamente a la rubia.

**Rachel.-**"No estarás sola nunca mas". – lo dijo desando con todo su corazón que fuera cierto.

**Quinn.-**"Promételo...".

Rachel solo sonrio y le regalo una mirada cómplice, que basto para sellar aquella promesa, aquella esperanza de seguirla viendo.

Aquella noche, Quinn volvio a dormir junto a Rachel, aun sabiendo que mañana ya no seria igual, sabiendo que la distancia se volvería grande, pero estando seguras de que haberse conocido había sido lo mejor que les había pasado, que aquello jamás lo iban a olvidar...

Rachel deseaba con todo su corazón que el sol nunca mas saliera.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_Hola chicas y chicos, me da mucho gusto saber que les agrada la historia, debo confesar que me encanta escribirla, ni siquiera yo se como va a terminar._

_Les prometo que tratare de no tener taaaanto drama, pero debo incluirlo, después de todo dicen que el amor existe cuando empieza a doler. Aunque como soy fanática de los finales felices no demorara por mucho tiempo ;)._

_¿Q__uién creen que dara el primer paso en esta relacion?. Opinen :D_

Guest te prometo tratar de mejorar mi ortografía aunque no se me da mucho jajaja!

_Saludos desde veracruz, Mexico.;)_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	6. Cartas

¿Qué haces cuando conoces a alguien que ha cambiado tu vida y luego se va?, que es de tu vida cuando has saboreado la felicidad y ahora solo queda el sabor amargo de la distancia?, manos vacías, pensamientos ocultos, sueños perdidos y encontrados, amor y desamor, el circulo de la vida, todo y nada, es lo que queda..

**CAPITULO 6 : "CARTAS"**

Después de aquella noche, tanto Finn como Quinn regresaron a Lima, la casa de los Berry se quedo de nuevo como estaba, todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, la sonrisa de Quinn ya no iluminaba las mañanas, las noches y los dias volvían a retomar su forma, todo era rutinario , sin embargo para Rachel y Quinn las cosas jamás podrían volver a ser iguales.

**Hiram.-**"Buenos días bella durmiente..." - aparecía en el cuarto de la morena.

**Rachel.-**"Buenos Días papa". – decía Rachel mientras daba vueltas en su cama.

**Hiram.-**"Que pasa?, pensé que ibas a salir como todas las mañanas". . se sentaba junto a ella.

**Rachel.-**"Si bueno... hoy me siento indispuesta".

**Hiram.-**"Estas enferma?. mi Rachel Berry indispuesta?". – se burlaba.

**Rachel.-**"Solo necesito dormir un poco mas". – dijo con desanimo.

Las cosas en la casa de los Fabray, retomaban el rumbo, Russel había dispuesto que Quinn comenzara a tomar lecciones de cuanta cosa se le ocurría, pasando por el baile, la lectura, la historia e incursiones químicas, hasta canto, lo que sea para que Quinn se mantuviera ocupada, el debía estar fuera mucho tiempo ya que los problemas seguían tocando su puerta.

Los dias pasaban uno tras otro, algunos dias eran mejores otros no tanto, pero ninguna de las chicas sabia de la otra, era inevitable que ambas se extrañaran y tuvieran esa constante necesidad de verse.

Leroy y Hiram jamás habían visto a Rachel tan triste, ni siquiera cuando no la dejaron comprar aquel elefante gris que viajaba con el circo del pueblo, ambos estaban preocupados.

**Leroy .-"**Me preocupa tu hija". – sorbia un trago de café.

**Hiram.-**"Crees que algo le este pasando?".

**Leroy.-"**Creo que se siente un poco sola".

**Hiram.-**"Se perfectamente que la hará animarse".

Otro dia mas tocaba la ventaba de Rachel, que esta vez hizo un poco de esfuerzo por al menos levantarse a desayunar, sabia perfectamente que no podia seguir asi…

**Hiram.-**"Que bueno que has bajado" – sonrio de gusto por verla.

**LeRoy.-**"Tenemos una sorpresa para ti".

**Rachel.-**"Que es?".

**Hiram.-**"Alguien ha venido a visitarte".

Un as de luz viajo por los ojos de la morena, ¿Seria Quinn que había regresado?, pensó que tras esa puerta estaría una hermosa rubia con los brazos abiertos dispuesta a quedarse con ella.

**Blaine.-**"Prima!"- corrio a abrazarla.

**Rachel.-**"Blaine que haces aqui?".

**Blaine.-"**Tus padres hicieron que me dieran permiso en Dalton de salir un rato".

**Rachel.-"**Gracias!" - sonrio a sus padres

Blaine y Rachel siempre fueron muy amigos, jugaban justos, cantaban juntos, era su primo y también la persona que la conocía como nadie, le tenia completa confianza, quizá por eso sus padres lo llamaron.

Al terminar de desayunar, Blaine y Rachel fueron a dar una vuelta por el jardin.

**Blaine.-**"Entonces... que es lo que preocupa tanto a tu padre?". – ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

**Rachel.-**"No es nada..." – miro al suelo –" mejor cuéntame que has echo?".

**Blaine.-"**Pues ademas de cantar en la feria, hacer mis deberes e ir de viaje, eh conocido a alguien". – sonrió esperando reflejar su alegría en su prima.

**Rachel.-**"En serio?"- sonaba emocionada -"Cuéntame cuéntamelo todo!".

**Blaine.-**"Pues...no te dire quien es, pero estoy emocionado, creo que me estoy enamorando" - sonrió.-

**Rachel.-"**Es bonita?". – levanto sus cejas.

**Baline - **tocio - "Em... si es muy ... si" - sonrio .

**Rachel.-**"Blaine... que se siente estar enamorado?". -pregunto tímidamente mientras se sentaba al borde de la fuente de agua.

**Blaine.-"**Pues es dificil de explicar creo que solo lo sientes".

**Rachel.-**"Pero no se , es como una enfermedad ...no tiene síntomas?".

**Blaine.-**"Pues, si , bueno no se, es como que no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona, todo lo que hago se relaciona con el...ella" - ratifico -" Y ... mi estomago se siente extraño cuando estamos cerca, mi corazón se acelera y parece que se va a salir de mi pecho"- reia emocionado -"Y cuando habla siento que mi piel se herriza, es como si en este mundo no existiera alguien mas importante, como si descubrieras que siempre te había faltado algo y ahora estas completo".

La cara de Rachel era de desconcierto.

**Rachel.-**"Y que mas?".

**Blaine-"**No lo se , supongo que después cuando tu te enamores lo sabrás... a que vienen tantas preguntas?".

**Rachel.-**"Por nada, solo curiosidad". –dijo tratando de converse al chico.

Despues de aquella platica con su primo, La morena tenia mucho que pensar… ¿Y si el amor fuera una especie de enfermedad contagiosa?, ¿ Y si ella estaba enferma?, como podia saberlo?, ademas, no podia ser asi, no podia sentir nada por Quinn, eso no estaria bien, pero el cuadro clinico encajaba con sus sintomas…. Alguien estaba en serios problemas…

Rachel no podía dormir, rodaba de un lado al otro de su cama, movía sus almohadas como si acomodarlas le ayudara a dormir mejor. Frustrados sus 4 intentos por dormir, tomo una hoja de papel, mojo su brocha con el tintero y escribio.

_"Querida Quinn"..._

**Rachel.-**"Que debo poner.. que dira cuando le escriba... y si se pierde y esto no sirve de nada" - arrugo la hoja y la tiro.

Se recosto en su cama, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, finalmente volvió a mirar las hojas de papel y se levanto, aun dudando de lo que haria.

* * *

_"Querida Quinn..._

_Solo te escribo para saber de ti, espero que estes bien...te eh echado de menos, todos lo hacemos, cuentame como estas, escribe pronto"._

* * *

La carta la envio al dia siguiente, ansiosa por una respuesta. Era la unica manera de saber de Quinn. Al menos la única que conocía.

En lima, Quinn estaba muy concentrada en su lección de violín , pero su nana la detuvo entregándole un misterioso sobre blanco, sellado con una estrella. Impaciente se sentó y rápidamente lo abrió. Con cada línea su sonrisa se iba dibujando mas amplia.

* * *

_"Querida Diva_

_Me da mucho gusto saber de ti, debo ser alguien especial para que Rachel Berry me escriba, conservare tus cartas para cuando seas famosa..._

_Las cosas por aquí están bien, aunque extraño tu voz, los primeros dias no pude dormir, incluso trate de que mi nana cantara pero no es lo mismo, espero volverte a ver pronto Rach_

_PD. No dejes de escribirme"._

* * *

Asi comenzo un juego de cartas, algunas tardaban en llegar pero ninguna dejaba de esperarlas, era una conexión entre ellas. Ese vinculo de complicidad que estaba reflejado en un simple papel, pero que alcanzaba para llenar sus corazones.

* * *

_"Rachel_

_Me intriga saber que paso con tu presentación en el coro, espero que hayas recibido muchos aplausos. Me gustaría haber estado ahí, te habría aplaudido mas que nadie te lo aseguro"._

* * *

_"Quinn_

_Espero tu padre ya no este de mal humor, hoy fuimos a visitar a mi Primo Blaine a la academia Dalton, los chicos son muy simpáticos, aunque un poco raros, la verdad es que cantan muy bien, algun dia espero hacerlo tan bien como ellos, _

_Espero que pronto tu y yo vayamos a uno de sus recitales"_

* * *

_"Pequeña Diva_

_Hoy pase por al iglesia de Lima, me acorde de ti, sabes tambien tienen un coro, pero no es tan bueno como el tuyo, hay una chica que canta realmente agudo su nombre es Mercedes...espero un dia puedas cantar para todo Lima, pero debes prometer que cuando seas toda una estrella aun te acordaras de mi."._

* * *

_"Fabray_

_Quiero verte, empiezo a olvidar tu voz, bueno en realidad no, pero quiero verte, no puedes hacer magia y venir aqui aunque sea unos minutos?_

_PD. Si lo haces comenzare a creer en la magia."_

* * *

Despues de unos dias, la ultima carta de Rachel no tuvo respuesta, la diva se sentia imapicente, entrevisto agresivamente a todos los mensajeros del pueblo esperando que a alguno se le hubiera perdido, pero no era asi.

* * *

_"Querida Quinn_

_Creo que algo malo pasa con los mensajeros, no eh recibido respuesta a mis ultimas cartas, pero no pierdo la fe , tal vez ni siquiera recibes las mias., pero nunca dejare des escribirte lo juro.."._

* * *

Hacia mas de dos semanas que no recibía una respuesta de la rubia, lo que la tenia bastante triste, pero no dejaba de esperar cada tarde una respuesta, no dejaba tampoco de pensar en aquella chica, cada tarde se encerraba en su habitación y buscaba una pequeña caja de madera, donde guardaba las cartas de Quinn y las leia una y otra y otra vez….

* * *

"_Rachel_

_Disculpa que haya tardado tanto en escribir, no eh tenido tiempo, mi padre me tiene ocupada todo el dia en sus asuntos "importantes", desearía tener un minuto libre._

_Hace unos dias conoci a un chico muy apuesto, el es todo un aventurero o almenas eso se dice, todas las chicas de lima parecen estar interesadas en el, incluso Finn se siente intimidado por ese tal Noah Puckerman, aunque para mi es solo un tonto chico que no sabe comportarse__…._

_Ojala pronto puedas responderme… cuentame todo lo que haces no importa que sea__._

_Te extraño"._

* * *

**Rachel.-**"Apuesto chico?, por favor... ".

* * *

_"Diva, realmente espero leas esto pronto, la siguiente semana es mi cumpleaños numero XV papa organizara una gran fiesta, espero de verdad de verdad puedas venir, solo me importara que tu estés ahi"._

* * *

Finalmente la oportunidad perfecta para verse había llegado, se moría de ganas de que los dias pasaran rápidamente , volvería a ver a Quinn!, estaba muy ansiosa , hasta que la idea de regalarle algo a Quinn invadió su mente, que debia regalarle?, tal vez un costoso collar… o algún caro vestido, la verdad es que todos esos regalos le parecían sumamente impersonales, ninguno iba con Quinn….

Frustrada por no encontrar algo que llevar, salió al jardín… camino y camino, hasta que la idea llego a su mente, una gran sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, tenia el regalo perfecto para Quinn a tan solo unos metros, no podía regalarle algo mejor….. pronto podría estar de nuevo con ella, adios a las cartas, la distancia se haría corta y esperaba con todo su corazón poder abrazarla.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_A que no sabian que Quinn tenia XV años….!, (yo tampoco…)_

_A quien no le ha pasado eso de las cartas?, bueno ahora existe el email y los inbox en el FB, pero en aquellos tiempos la correspondencia tenia sus serios problemas xD_

_Adelanto que el proximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos asi que no demorare mucho en subirlo. Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_Saludos desde Veracruz, Mexico*_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece , cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia._


	7. Noches de luna azul

**CAPITULO 7 : "NOCHES DE LUNA AZUL"**

Rachel y Quinn habían estado separadas casi dos meses, dos meses en los que la vida de cada una de ellas no había sido la misma, dos meses en los que Rachel no entendía donde había quedado aquella parte de su ser que la hacia completa, como si le hubiesen quitado algo que le pertenecía y ahora debía recuperarlo, dos meses que parecieron eternos.

El cumpleaños numero 15 de Quinn Lucy Fabray había llegado, era uno de los eventos mas importantes en Lima Ohio, la hija del importante y rico Russel Fabray por fin seria presentada ante la sociedad. Quinn era muy conocida en el pueblo, no solo por ser la hija del cónsul, sino por su enorme belleza que cautivaba a mas de uno , muchos eran los invitados a esta enorme celebración, pero solo una persona era a la que Quinn esperaba: Rachel.

**Rachel.-"**Pueden darse prisa!". – gritaba desde la sala la impaciente chica. –"no puede ser llegaremos tarde…" –movía su pie.

**Hiram.-**"Tranquila pequeña… ya estamos listos, la verdad es que no entiendo por que tanta prisa".

Rachel lanzo una mirada asesina a su padre, mientras que LeRoy disfrutaba mirar a su hija tan alegre de nuevo.

Los hombres y la chica salieron de la casa de los Berry…

**LeRoy.-**"Parece que vamos a tener problemas si realmente quieres llevar esto" – señalo al frente.

**Rachel.-**"Pero tio, de verdad de verdad necesito llevarlo" - lo miro con esos ojos de teatralidad que iluminaban todo.

**Hiram.-**"Estas segura que es muy importante?".

**Rachel.-**"Hay vidas en África que dependen de ello" – lo dijo seria y convincentemente, aunque nadie le creyó.

Todos partieron rumbo a Lima, era un viaje de mas de 5 horas, por lo que salieron muy temprano para no ser impuntuales, Aunque cierta morena hubiese deseado salir dos días antes.

Lima Ohio, Diciembre de 1985.

**Russel.-**" Hudson ven aquí" – se encontraba en el patio exterior de la casa.

**Finn.-**"Si señor Fabray?"- como siempre mostrando respeto.

**Russel.-**"Donde se supone que esta Quinn".

**Finn.-**"En su cuarto señor"

**Russel.-**"Espero no arme una escena esta noche," –puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico – "Tu la conoces, depende de ti".

El muchacho algo intimidado por la penetrante mirada de Russel solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Russel.-** se dio la vuelta –"El dia de hoy viene gente muy importante" – puso sus manos atrás de su espalda – " Tal vez algún chico este interesado en mi hija, seria el momento para cerrar negocios" – rio – "Tu sabes".

**Finn.-**"Con todo respeto señor, no creo que Quinn sea un negocio" – saco algo de valor ante el disgustarte comentario de Russel.

**Russel.-**"En estos tiempos, todo es un negocio". – se retiro.

En su habitación Quinn se encontraba impaciente, su corazón se aceleraba, cada que recordaba a Rachel, la sola idea de volverla a ver, la tenia muerta, cada 5 minutos se asomaba por la venta, miraba entre toda la gente, pero no era la morena a la que encontraba, se sento en su cama, saco de abajo un pequeña caja color rosa, con un listo amarrado, lo acaricio, suspiro y sonrió.

**Quinn.-**"Mas te vale no faltar diva…" – rio.

Aquella misteriosa caja contenía las muchas cartas que en tan solo 2 meses había intercambiado con Rachel, muchas otras también estaban ahí, pero nunca fueron entregadas.

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta.

**Quinn.-**"Si?".

**Finn.-**"Soy yo, puedo pasar?".

La chica abrió la puerta.

**Finn.-**"No puedo creer que aun no estes lista…." –la miro algo preocupado.

**Quinn.-**"Eso que tiene?".

**Finn.-**"Tu padre se enojara mucho si algo sale mal esta noche".

**Quinn.-**"Ese es tu problema Finn, siempre tienes miedo" – camino hasta su buro.

**Finn.-**"No le tengo miedo a tu padre…solo" – trago saliva- "lo respeto".

**Quinn.-**"Si, si…, lo que digas" – se burlaba abiertamente del chico.

**Finn.-**"Oye, no es gracioso" – sonrio –" Quinn…." – la miro –"Yo se que abra mucha gente alla afuera y probablemente muchos chicos estén interesados en ti" – bajo la mirada –"Pero…".

La rubia preveía las palabras del chico.

**Quinn.-**"Finn, podrias dejarme sola necesito cambiarme" – dijo de forma cortes.

**Finn.-**"Pero aun no…." – dijo confundido.

**Quinn.-"**Mi padre…" – puso una mueca en su rostro –"Enojado" – lo imito –"Recuerdas?"- empujo al chico a la salida.

Cerro la puerta y se recargo sobre ella.

**Quinn.-**"Bien librada Fabray!".

La noche había caído, los invitados había llegado, en centro de atención se encontraba en el interior de la casa, las mesas estaban dispuestas en el salón, las mesas redondas repartidas cuidadosamente, el lujo estaba presente una hermosa decoración engalanaba la noche. Russel observaba cuidadosamente cada detalle, todo tenia que ser perfecto…

La rubia aun en su cuarto, miraba por la ventana, no había querido despegarse de ella, pero obligatoriamente lo hizo por unos minutos.

**Quinn.-**"No puedo creer que no haya venido…la odio" – se miraba en el espejo tratando de contener su llanto. –"Te odio Rachel Berry" – se puso maquillaje sobre sus mejillas y se miro de nueva cuenta al espejo tratando de disimular su coraje.

Emprendió el camino hacia el salón, su entrada triunfal seria al bajar de las grandes escaleras y presentarse frente a todos.

**Quinn.-**"Sin nervios Quinn….sin nervios" – se agarraba las manos.

Alguien le hizo señales a Russel para que hiciera el gran anuncio.

Afuera de la casa, llegaba un gran carruaje.

**Rachel.-**"Enserio papa, no lo puedo creer, 1 hora por que no podías esperar a ir al baño" – decía algo molesta mientras bajaba del carruaje.

**Hiram.-"**Hija lo siento…".

Pronto entraron a la casa, Rachel llevaba un paso veloz, había mucha gente, finalmente desde la parte de atrás alcanzo a escuchar.

**Russel.-**"Damas y Caballeros, les presento a mi hermosa y muy adorada hija" – señalo las escaleras –"Quinn Fabray".

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras Quinn bajaba triunfal por las escaleras, dejando ver su radiante pero falsa sonrisa, un vestido rosa la cubría, los encajes de diamantes la hacían brillar aun mas, su cabello se veía mas hermoso que nunca.

Rachel se quedo boquiabierta al mirarla, estaba tan bella, se sentía tan orgullosa de Quinn.

**Hiram.-**"Vaya finalmente …" – observo a su hija y sonrió al observar que era aquello que había captado la atención de la morena.

La fiesta continuaba su curso, Quinn estaba demasiado ocupada en atender bien a los invitados y en entablar interesantes conversaciones de 30 segundos con cada chico que su padre le presentaba, para ella todos eran iguales, flacuchos e insípidos, nada interesante, podían ser herederos de las personas mas influyentes en todo el mundo, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, solo eran unos mas en el monton.

Rachel la observaba desde lejos , le parecía interesante como Quinn diplomáticamente alejaba a los chicos y como miraba la puerta cada 5 minutos, la morena quería pensar que era por ella.

**Quinn.-"**Cúbreme quieres, necesito un poco de aire" – le dijo su nana.

La rubia se escabullo de la multitud para servirse un baso de agua, en la cocina.

Estaba recargada sobre la mesa, cuando sintió las cálidas manos de alguien sobre sus ojos, tal vez había deseado tanto ver a Rachel que su mente comenzaba a jugarle oscuros y sucios juegos.

**Rachel.-**"Feliz Cumpleaños señorita Fabray" – le susurro al oído.

No había duda, no era un juego mental, ese sonido, ese tono de voz, esa respiración que le rosaba la nuca, era ella, no era nadie mas.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel!" –se volteo y rápidamente la abrazo.

Aquello se sentía tan bien, tan necesitado , como si de ese único instante dependiera la vida , como si sin aquel abrazo no hubiera mas.

**Quinn.-**"Me asustaste pensé que no vendrías".

**Rachel.-**"Que?, estas loca y perderme esto" – cerro sus ojos –"Digo la fiesta…." – corrijio.

**Quinn.-**"Te eh echado tanto de menos".

**Rachel.-**"Yo también…!"

Se separaron, las manos de las chicas estaban unidas. Sus miradas eran transparentes, puras, completamente llenas de felicidad.

**Russel.-**"Vaya vaya… me da gusto que se lleven tan bien" – sonrio.

Un poco asustada Rachel se hizo a la par de Quinn.

**Quinn. -**"Papa ella es..".

**Russel.-**"Se quien es…" – la miro de arriba abajo, la morena se sintió intimidada- " Quinn quiero presentarte a alguien , vienes un segundo por favor, estoy seguro que no le importara a la señorita Berry".

Quinn resoplo y sin mas lo siguió, no sin antes regalarle su mejor sonrisa a Rachel.

El gran momento del baile había llegado, muchos chicos hacían fila para poder estar cerca de la señorita Fabray, en realiad si que eran muchos.

Rachel desde su asiento no parecía muy contenta, mas bien bastante enojada, empuñaba sus manos y trataba de mirar a otra parte, pero no podía, solo veía a aquellos "tontos" mostrando su cara bonita ante Quinn. Aunque por dentro ella también ubiese querido estar en esa fila.

**Finn.-**"Te vez hermosa hoy" – sonrio.

**Quinn.-**"Muchas gracias" .

Ambos bailaban al compas de la música. Ese fue el momento clave en el que la diva ya no podía disimular.

**Rachel.-**"Ese baile ya demoro mucho no?". – movia sus pies.

**Hiram.-**"Tranquila hija, no veo por que la prisa"

**Rachel.-**"No, no tengo prisa, pero en realidad deben demorar tanto estos bailes".

Todos pudieron bailar con la rubia, incluso Leroy y Hiram, al finalizar aquel mero requisito de toda fiesta, Russel distrajo su atención hacia unos hombres que parecían bastante grandes de edad pero con mucho dinero. Quinn supo que esa era su oportunidad de ser libre aunque fuera solo unos minutos, busco entre la gente a la morena, en realidad hubiese querido que en aquella fiesta solo estuviera ella. Pero no la encontró.

Salio al patio , pero tampoco la veía, un tanto triste regreso a la casa, justo antes de entrar escucho aquella inconfundible voz.

**Rachel.-**"Se te perdió algo?".

**Quinn.-**"Tal vez…".

**Rachel.-**"Creo que el señor Fabray esta muuuuy ocupado" – hizo énfasis.

**Quinn. -**"Parece…"

**Rachel.-**"Perfecto!" –aplaudió –"Es hora de que te de mi regalo de cumpleaños…"-

**Quinn.-**"Un regalo?" – mostro su sonrisa inocente.

**Rachel.-**"Por supuesto, que clase de invitada seria sino te trajera algo?"

**Quinn.-**"Tienes razón" – recompuso su postura –"Exijo mi regalo señorita Berry".

**Rachel.-**"Bueno entonces" – tomo la mano de la rubia –"Vámonos" – sonrió ampliamente, buscando la complicidad de la chica.

**Quinn.-**"Irnos? A a donde?"-preguntaba confusa.

**Rachel.-**"Vámonos, Q, esto es muy aburrido, todos esos señores que no hablan mas que de política y dinero".

**Quinn.-**"Lo se, es horrible, pero irnos?".

**Rachel.-**"No lo se…". – apretó la mano de la chica y comenzó a correr, arrastrando a la rubia con ella.

Las chicas corrieron por uno de los verdes pastos que rodeaban la mansión de los Fabray, corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar al final de un risco. Tuvieron que detenerse pues no podían seguir avanzando. Quinn tenia una sonrisa realmente hermosa en ese preciso momento.

**Quinn.-**"Donde estamos?"- miraba asombrada a todos lados.

**Rachel.-**"Pues no se, es tu casa tu dime".

**Quinn.-**"pero tu fuiste la que salio corriendo…"- sonrio.

**Rachel.-**"Solo un error en el plan" – se mantuvo seria para luego echarse a reir.

Rachel se sentó sobre una piedra, mirando hacia el frente, observando el siguiente risco. Quinn igualo la postura de la morena, dejando que ambas recuperaran la respiración.

**Quinn.-**"No quiero imaginar la cara de mi padre cuando se de cuenta que no estoy"- sonrio.

**Rachel.-**"Hay por favor, seria algo como" – coloco su dedo debajo de su nariz simulando un bigote –"Hudson donde esta mi hija! " – engroso el sonido de su voz –" Todos tomen antorchas y vayan a buscarla"- se paro imitando a Russel.

La rubia solo reía viendo los dotes actorales que tenia Rachel, no importaba donde estuvieran, ni que Russel probablemente si hiciera lo que la morena sugería, solo importaba que estaban ahí, juntas.

**Quinn.-**"Rach…" – la miro firmemente –"Canta algo para mi" – sonrió y su cara se torno un poco roja.

**Rachel.-**"Aquí?".

**Quinn.-**"Vamos, extraño tu voz" – agacho su cabeza y mordió su labio inferior.

**Rachel.-**"De verdad?".

**Quinn.-**"Si…no me hagas decirlo otra vez".

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien, cantare…pero necesito que bailes"- La miro divertida.

**Quinn.-**"Bailar?".

**Rachel.-**"Que clase de espectáculo seria sino lo haces"

**Quinn.-**"Pero aquí no hay nadie"- miraba a su alrededor.

**Rachel.-** tomo la mano de la rubia para ayudarla a ponerse de pie –"Claro que si hay, mira allá arriba".

Quinn alzo su cara, observando la hermosa luna que las cubría, y las miles de estrellas que podían observarse, era un panorama realmente hermoso.

**Rachel.-**"Ese es nuestro publico, no querrás hacerlos esperar vamos …vamos"-

Rachel preparo su garganta y Quinn adquirió posición, al principio no estaba segura de hacerlo , pero le parecía realmente divertida la idea….pronto las notas comenzaron a escucharse.

_I have a dream, a song to sing__  
__To help me cope with anything_

La rubia comenzaba a dar vueltas al rededor de la inspirada Rachel.

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale__  
__You can take the future even if you fail_

Rachel miraba divertida a Quinn, quien parecía estar pasándola bien.

_I believe in angels__  
__Something good in everything I see__  
__I believe in angels_

La morena se paro enfrente de Quinn, pidiendo permiso para bailar con ella. Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y con la otra sostuvo su mano.

_When I know the time is right for me__  
__I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

Ese momento único , en el que podían estar juntas, sin importar nada, absolutamente nada, con las estrellas y luna como publico, con ellas como protagonistas…

Al terminar de cantar, Rachel hizo una reverencia, como si su gran acto musical/teatral hubiese concluido , Quinn comenzó a aplaudirle.

**Rachel. **-**"**Ven aquí, vamos…".

**Quinn. **-"Que pasa?".

**Rachel.-**"Tu publico te aclama…lo oyes?" – coloco sus manos sobre sus oídos para escuchar mejor.

La rubia observaba la luz de la luna sobre el perfil de Rachel, algo estaba pasando, algo en ella algo en todo, algo que no podía explicar no conocía las palabras para hacerlo, pero su cuerpo si conocía la forma de expresarlo.

Quinn camino hasta Rachel y sin pedir permiso, tomando por sorpresa a la morena, la abrazo fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos y dejando una lagrima caer, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad dejo que su cuerpo expresara lo que sentía.

Rachel quien estaba sorprendida, solo pudo poner sus brazos sobre la espalda de la rubia, escuchando el sonido de su corazón, cerrando los ojos y dejando que todo sucediera.

**Quinn.-**"Te eh extrañado tanto Rachel".

**Rachel.-**"Pero ya estoy aquí"- sonrió.

**Quinn.-**"Lo se, pero te iras pronto" – sintió como una espada le cortaba el corazón.

La morena no podía discernir el punto, era cierto, a la mañana siguiente todos volverían a sus hogares y la distancia las iba a separar, deseaba que esa noche jamás acabara.

Las chicas habían estado por un largo tiempo hablando de cosas insignificantes, riendo, disfrutando el momento, no había nadie que pudiera impedir que estuvieran ahí, juntas, Quinn sabia que cuando regresara a su casa, su padre probablemente estaría echo un monstro del enojo, pero la sonrisa de Rachel valía la pena. Para Rachel aquellos meses de espera, aquellas tardes de inquietud y esas noches de tanto pensar y pensar se habían acabado finalmente estaba con Quinn.

**Rachel.-**"Que hay al otro lado del risco?". – miraba curiosamente al frente.

**Quinn.-**"No lo se, nunca eh ido , es mas nunca había venido aquí" – rio.

**Rachel.-**"Debes salir mas".

**Quinn.-**"Lo se, odio estar encerrada, desearía que mama estuviera aquí" – suspiro.

**Rachel.-**"Quieres contarme?".

**Quinn.-**"Nunca se lo eh contado a nadie…"- dibujaba círculos en el suelo.

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien, es difícil yo nunca conocí a mi madre, solo se que antes vivíamos aquí, bueno no aquí aquí…tu me entiendes, mama era hermosa o eso es lo que me han dicho, era talentosa, intrépida ,valiente ".

**Quinn.-"**como tu".

**Rachel.-**"Ojala, pero murió al darme a luz y mi padre quedo devastado, por eso es que nos mudamos junto a mi tio, alguien tenia que cuidarme y extrañamente tio LeRoy nunca se ah casado asi que había espacio de sobra, el ah sido como un segundo padre para mi, no tengo recuerdos de mi madre pero me gusta hablar de ella, asi la puedo imaginar y sentir casi como si la conociera"- sonaba inspirada.

**Quinn.-**"Eres muy valiente" – la miro y luego bajo la cara –"Yo si conocí a mi madre y también a mi hermana mayor, recuerdo que jamás fuimos una gran familia unida como la tuya, pero al menos estábamos juntos, hasta que de repente no supe mas, es como si la hubieran borrado del mapa junto a mi hermana".

**Rachel.-**"Lo siento Q"- puso su mano junto a la de la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Pero eso no es lo peor" – se levanto – "Eh escuchado el rumor de que papa tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de mi madre, la gente del pueblo ellos dicen cosas horribles" – los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron.

Rachel sentía el corazón como si lo estuvieran apretando, tenia un nudo en la garganta , rápidamente se levanto y abrazo por la espalda a la rubia, tratando de consolarla.

Rachel buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decir, pero no podía, cualquier cosa que en ese momento se le ocurriera no podía ser pronunciado.

**Quinn.-**"Pero basta, no no quiero ponerme triste hoy" – seco sus ojos. –"Hoy es un dia muy importante asi que estoy bien".

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien si quieres llorar Quinn, no te contengas"

**Quinn.-**"Lo se, pero hoy lo que importa es que estas tu aquí y …." – sonrio puramente –" eso me hace feliz".

Esa sensación en el cuerpo de Rachel, como si hubiera ganado un maratón olímpico, como si hubiese ganado algún premio, eso es lo que sentía cada que la rubia le decía cosas de ese tipo. Sus ojos parecían iluminar la noche de lo brillantes que se pusieron, el color de sus mejillas se torno rosa, y una sonrisa inocente eran la reacción de Rachel.

**Rachel.-**"Quieres ver que hay al otro lado del risco?".

**Quinn-.**"Ahora?, es peligroso"

**Rachel.-**"Vamos, no eres tu la que dice que soy una cobarde?".

**Quinn.-**"Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso…" – mentía.

**Rachel.-**"Vamos…." – suplicaba.

**Quinn.-**"Nooo me niego". Se cruzo de brazos.

**Rachel.-**"esta bien… si no quieres no vengas" – la morena comenzó a caminar en sentido al pequeño puente de tablas que conectaba a los dos riscos, sabiendo que la rubia tarde o temprano iría tras ella.

**Quinn. -**"Rachel….a donde crees que vas!".

Cautelosamente la morena se quito sus zapatos y puso un pie sobre la primera tabla, agarrándose del barandal, el viento comenzaba a soplar, las estrellas iluminaban por completo el lugar, la luna parecía estar observándolas extrañamente tenia un color azul o al menos eso parecía.

Rachel dio un paso mas, trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

**Quinn.-**"Hey tu que estas haciendo, regresa aquí ahora mismo".

**Rachel.-**"Tranquila Q, no me pasara nada , tu solo mira".

La rubia no podía ni moverse de mirar a Rachel cruzar el puente, tragaba saliva con pesadez, la silueta de Rachel se desvaneció entre la noche y después de unos minutos la volvió a ver , Quinn pudo respirar nuevamente como si nunca antes lo hubiera echo, poco a poco Rachel regresaba con algo en su mano.

**Rachel.-**"Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma" -se burlaba.

**Quinn.-**"Que hiciste Rachel" . se recargo sobre una piedra de gran tamaño que ahí estaba.

**Rachel.-**"Tranquila solo quería ver que había del otro lado y solo hay muchos manzanos" – miraba a su espalda tratando de explicar lo que había ocurrido –"mira te traje una". – extendió su mano.

Pudo ver como los ojos de Quinn se había puesto rojos, como su mirada se había cristalizado, la morena estaba desconcertada.

**Quinn.-**"Estas loca, pudiste haber resbalado y hubieras muerto" – grito.

**Rachel.-** un poco asustada –"Pero Quinn…no me paso nada".

La rubia aun seguía con la misma posición de antes.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn lo siento … no me paso nada, además no Quieres lo que te traje?"- trataba de poner una sonrisa de vuelta en la cara de la rubia. –"Lo siento lo siento lo siento no te enojes conmigo por favor"- se arrodillo a la par de la rubia que yacía con la espalda sobre la piedra.

**Quinn.-**"Como podría enojarme contigo…" – la miro tiernamente –"No estoy enojada es solo que no se que haría si te pasa algo Rachel… no se que haría sin ti" – la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Rachel únicamente pudo corresponder a ese abrazo , no tenia palabras.

La noche seguía su rumbo y las chicas finalmente emprendieron el camino de regreso, Quinn caminaba al lado de Rachel, sujetando su brazo, sabían que pronto debían separarse pero estaban seguras de que no seria por mucho.

La casa de los Fabray se veía ya muy cerca y una fría sensación recorría el cuerpo de Rachel.

**Rachel.-**"Déjame mostrarte tu regalo" .

**Quinn.-**"Otro?".

**Rachel.-**"Pero si aun no te eh dado nada, será el primero".

**Quinn.-**"Me regalaste el mejor cumpleaños, no puedo pedir mas".

**Rachel.-**"…."- No tenia palabras –" Ok yo…solo sígueme".

Rachel condujo a la rubia hasta el carruaje de su familia, un gran remolque de madera estaba en la parte de atrás.

**Rachel.-**"Lista?".

**Quinn.-**"Que es?! "- dijo emocionada.

**Rachel.-**"Ya lo veras…" – se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del remolque.

Los ojos de Quinn se hicieron mas grandes, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**Quinn .-**"Es enserio?".

**Rachel.-**"Si claro , no podía encontrar un mejor regalo que este…además supongo que te recordara a mi".

**Quinn.-**"Pero yo no se cabalgar digo además de lo que me enseñaste".

**Rachel.-**"No te preocupes, este grandulón es muy noble seguro se llevaran bien".

**Quinn.-"**Oh muchas gracias RACHEL" – la volvió a abrazar – "Tengo el nombre perfecto para el".

**Rachel.-**"Cual?"

**Quinn.-"**luna".

**Rachel.-**"Que?, pero ese si es un chico"

**Quinn.-**"Y que tiene…a mi me gusta…además la luna no tiene sexo ".

**Rachel.-**"Pues no…pero será extraño ….".

**Quinn. -**"Pues a mi me gusta y ya esta!"

**Rachel.-**"De acuerdo de acuerdo lo que tu digas.." – hizo puchero –"No puede llamarse Finn" – dijo en voz baja.

**Quinn.-**"Que?..."

**Rachel.-**"No …nada".

**Quinn.-**"Yo también tengo algo para ti". Sonrio

**Rachel.-**"Para mi?, pero si no es mi cumpleaños"

**Quinn.-**"Y? si yo quiero darte algo lo hare cuando yo quiera".

**Rachel.-**"De acuerdo".

La rubia saco algo de una de las bolsas del hermoso vestido que traía puesto, saco con cuidado una pulsera de diamantes muy cara.

**Quinn.-"**toma es para ti…" – extendió su brazo para poder entregarla.

**Rachel.-**"Para mi?".

**Quinn.-**"Si…eso dije, mira yo tengo una igual"- mostro su muñeca.

**Rachel **.-"Gracias Quinn pero no creo que pueda aceptarla es…".

**Quinn.-** dio un paso al frente quedando a una corta distancia de la morena –"Es tuyo…nada me hara mas feliz que saber que lo tendrás puesto y que cada que lo mires te acordaras de mi" – sonrio tiernamente.

De entre las sombras un chico alto, fuerte y vestido elegantemente salio.

Interrumpiendo el momento, tomo la cintura de Quinn y la levando por el aire, Rachel se quedo en shock ¿Quién demonios era ese chico y que confianza tenia con Quinn?.

**Quinn.-**"Noah bájame ya…!".

**Puck.-"**No me llames noah".

**Quinn.-**"Señor Puckerman suélteme por favor" – sonaba divertida.

**Puck.-**"Error….".

**Quinn.-**"Ok basta ya…Puck déjame bajar" – pronto los pies de la rubia regresaron al suelo.

**Puck.-**"Feliz cumpleaños Quinn" – sonrio.

**Quinn.-**"Gracias….Puck te presento a Rachel es una gran amiga" – sonrio.

Rachel solo respiro profundo tratando de controlar aquel malestar interior que le impedía sonreír libremente, que había dolido mas, ver a Quinn con ese chico o el ….es una gran amiga, aunque si, en realidad eran amigas pero …pero y que si ella sentía que ese era un termino muy pequeño para lo que en realidad eran.

**Puck.-**"Señorita Berry un placer" – extendió su mano.

La mirada casi con fuego de Rachel atravesó los ojos de Puck asustándolo un poco, Rachel apretó su mano para después dar media vuelta y volver a la casa.

**Puck.-**"Uy pero que carácter…".

Quinn no entendió bien lo que pasaba por lo que camino tras la molesta diva ….

**Quinn.-**"Rach que tienes?".

**Finn.-**"Quinn… gracias a Dios que te encuentro" – la detuvo.

**Quinn.-**"Espera Finn ahora no tengo tiempo…".

**Finn.-**"Quinn tu padre te ha estado buscando hace horas".

**Puck.-**"Quinn…" – recién entraba a la casa.

Y ahí estaba, Quinn teniendo la atención de dos guapos chicos, Puck y Finn, escuchándolos hablar pero su mirada estaba perdida entre toda la gente , tratando de encontrar a Rachel.

**Finn.-**"Quinn….solo quería que supieras que tu padre también tomo mucho vino y lo tuvimos que llevar a su cuarto"

**Puck.-**"Vino?, donde?".

**Finn.-** miraba molesto al chico –"Quinn…"

**Quinn. -"**Basta…déjenme…donde esta Rachel?".

Camino hacia el salon pero todos al verla salieron a su paso, Quinn tenia que mantener la compostura después de todo era una señorita y debía comportarse como tal, estaba impaciente por no poder seguir a Rachel, sabia que estaba enojada, aunque no sabia por que, no quería que la noche terminara asi.

Pronto vio por la puerta como Hiram se despedía de unos hombres y supo que era ahora o nunca cuando debía escabullirse de toda la gente.

En una maniobra hábil de su parte, logro pasar desapercibida hasta la salida de la casa, donde solo alcanzo a ver el carruaje de los Berry marcharse, el corazón de Quinn comenzó a desmoronarse.

**Finn.-**"Quinn…estas bien?".

**Quinn.-**"Si Finn…solo déjame sola Quieres?".

**Finn.-**"esta bien yo…. Rachel te dejo esto".

Quinn rápidamente volteo y miro un papel que Finn sostenia en sus manos. Lo tomo rápidamente, y lo abrió con torpesa.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños Quinn…espero verte en la próxima noche de luna azul…. Con cariño Rachel._

_PD. "_

la ultima parte no se podía leer parecía que Rachel había escrito algo y luego lo borro con tinta, que aun estaba fresca. Quinn no pudo saber que decía la posdata.

**Quinn .-**"Hasta la próxima noche de luna azul Rach…"- suspiro.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola hola!, pues aquí esta el capitulo, es uno de mis favoritos por que para mi es en este capitulo cuando Quinn realmente se da cuenta de que esta enamorada de Rachel, justo en el momento en el que imagina una vida sin ella, en ese momento es cuando la verdad vienne hacia ella!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y los invito a leer un Shoot que recién acabo de escribir:_

_ s/8422264/1/In_the_heaven_

_Ojala me puedan comentar que tal les pareció, es muy importante para mi saber que piensan y asi ir poco a poco mejorando!* (lo que hacen los días de ocio, pero realmente me gusto escribirlo)._

_Saludos desde Veracruz Mexico._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	8. Camino a la felicidad

En Esta vida inevitablemente, todos buscamos ser felices, vivimos la vida tratando de encontrar el camino que nos lleve a nuestros sueños, esa brecha que nos haga sentir en la cima del mundo, libres, amados, felices, completos, ese momento en el que comenzamos a vivir la vida, el dia en que no deseemos nada mas. Pero la verdad es que la felicidad no se busca, se encuentra, no la traes, llega, la felicidad esta ahí y ni siquiera nos damos cuenta…

**CAPITULO 8 –"CAMINO A LA FELICIDAD"**

LIMA OHIO 3 ENERO DE 1896

Habían pasado varios días desde que la joven Fabray había celebrado su cumpleaños numero 15, varios días en los que lo único que hacia era pensar y pensar, recapacitar sobre todo lo que le venia ocurriendo. Odiaba completamente tener que vivir a 5 horas de Rachel, si por ella fuera estaría todo el tiempo a su lado. Tenia que encontrar una manera para poder verla, algo que la llevara hasta ella.

**Russel.-**" Donde esta Quinn?". Preguntaba recién llegando a la mesa.

**Finn.-**"Eh… en su cuarto señor..".

**Quinn.-**"Aquí estoy padre" – llegaba.

Russel la miro fijamente, había pasado unas semanas desde su cumpleaños y aunque el regaño no fue tan grande Quinn había prometido comportarse y obedecer a su padre en todo.

**Russel.-**"Esos hombres Washington me tienen harto, necesito estar seguro de invertir y no han dado nada para asegurar"

**Finn.-**"Estoy seguro de que pronto moverán una pieza señor".

**Russel.-**"Mas les vale…mas les vale" – tomo café –"Me agradas Hudson, cada vez te pareces mas a mi".

Quinn solo volteo la cara, para después seguir comiendo, las palabras de Russel parecían alentar a Finn para seguir sirviéndole en los negocios.

**Quinn.-**"Puedo retirarme?".

**Russel.-**"Ve a arreglarte vamos a salir…".

**Quinn.-**"Pero…".

**Russel.-**"Sin peros"- alzo la voz.

Al medio dia mientras todos seguían con sus vidas, Russel, Finn y Quinn acudieron a la iglesia, Russel tenia que encargarse de asuntos "importantes" con el sacerdote, por lo que pidió a todos que esperan afuera.

Quinn estaba sentada, ausente, mirando a la nada, esperando que todo pronto acabara. Cuando un conjunto de sonidos llamo su atención, venia de adentro de la iglesia, de inmediato recordó a Rachel y al coro en el que ella cantaba, asi que rápidamente se puso de pie y se asomo para ver quien era. Su cara volvió a ser la misma cuando se dio cuenta de que solo eran otros chicos, no estaba Rachel ahí.

Cuando salio miro a lo lejos a Noah Puckerman pasar rodeado de varias chicas, en realidad era muy popular. Finn quien esperaba en el carruaje solo lo miro con desprecio ,tal vez con algo de envidia. Noah al ver a Quinn se deshizo de las otras chicas.

**Puck.-**"Vaya vaya… pero si es la famosa Quinn Fabray".

**Quinn.-**"Señor Puckerman".

**Puck.-**"12 veces" – sonó serio –"12 veces te eh dicho que soy Puck".

**Quinn.-**"Como digas…". – Dijo con desenfado.

**Puck.-**"Que te trae por aquí?".

**Quinn.-**"Papa vino a hablar con Mr. Thomson".

**Puck.-**"El ogro Frabay esta cerca?".

**Quinn.-**"No seas grosero".

**Puck.-**"Lo siento, lo siento"- sonrió –"Hey como has estado?".

**Quinn.-**"Bien, pensativa supongo".

**Puck.-**"Pesando en mi supongo…".

**Quinn.-**"Lamento romper tu corazón pero no".

**Puck.-**"Ouch…"- se sentaron en una banca –"En que piensas entonces?".

**Quinn.-**"En muchas cosas".

**Puck.-**"Habla rubia… tenemos tiempo".

**Quinn.-**"Alguna vez has salido de Ohio?".

**Puck.-**"Como salir, dices viajar o algo asi?".

**Quinn.-**"Si".

**Puck.-**"Pues no, pero conozco gente que si, ya sabes la gran ciudad, New York, Texas, ".

**Quinn.-**"Dicen mucho , dicen que tus sueños se hacen realidad no?".

**Puck.-**"Eso dicen un dia estaré ahí en la cima del mundo" – movía sus manos –"Ya lo veras".

**Quinn.-**"Por que sigues aquí, cuando iras a perseguir tu sueño?".

**Puck.-**"No, bueno, tu que haces aquí?".

**Quinn.-**"Ese es el punto Puck, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero pasar toda mi vida en Lima" – suspiro.

**Puck.-**"Eso es lo que te tiene asi?".

**Quinn.-**"No, en realidad no…".

**Puck.-**"Ah ya veo, estas asi por Finn cierto?".

**Quinn.-**"Que ¿?"

**Puck.-**"Estas enamorada de el, tu padre no te dejara … ".

**Quinn.-**se quedo pensando ."Siiiii… exacto…, noah que pasa si siento algo por alguien…si creo que estoy sintiendo algo realmente importante pero no es correcto?".

**Puck.-**"Correcto?".

**Quinn.-**"Si, que pasa si quieres mucho a una persona y disfrutas pasar tiempo a su lado, verle sonreir, estar cerca… y que pasa si eso que te hace feliz..hara enojar a los demás?".

**Puck.-**"Bueno chica uno no puede tener contentos a todos, además tu felicidad es la que importa y la mia claro esta".

**Quinn.-**"Y… Puck como sabes que te gusta alguien, digo como sabes si estas enamora…." –

**Puck.-**"Enamora…." – esperaba que Quinn completara la frase –"Enamorada.. bueno, es fácil dime si pudieras estar ahora mismo en Nueva York, en esa gran ciudad donde los sueños se hacen realidad… imagínate" – Quinn cerro los ojos –"Estarías feliz?".

**Quinn.-**"Supongo"

**Puck.-**"Ahora dime, de todas las personas en este mundo… con quien querrías estar ahí…?".

Quinn se quedo callada, en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa, sus mejillas se volvieron rosas.

**Quinn .-"**Es asi de fácil saberlo…?, no es mas complicado?".

**Puck.-**"El amor es complicado solo si tu lo complicas, Quinn solo piensa y si en tus sueños ves a Finn…es que es el".

**Quinn.-"**Finn?" – no entendía –"Ooh …..siii Finn".

**Puck.-**"Nunca pensé que Hudson fuera el tipo que se quedara con la chica mas linda de Lima". – sonrio –"De cualquier manera, si cambias de opinión aquí estoy dispuesto a cruzar el mar por ti…". Se levanto y se fue.

Tal vez el joven Puckerman fuera un sin vergüenza, pero tenia razón, las cosas que le dijo le hicieron saber que todo lo que venia temiendo podía ser verdad, por que la única persona con la que se imagino fue con Rachel.

Decidida a encontrar la manera de acercarse a Rachel, se levanto y entro a la iglesia, camino hasta la parte del fondo, se detuvo frente a la puerta que separaba la iglesia de la oficina del sacerdote. Podia escuchar la voz de su padre ahí dentro , mas no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban, decidió esperar a que salieran los dos hombres, tenia una idea y no podía fallar.

A unos minutos que parecieron eternos, los dos hombres salieron, Russel miro indiferente a Quinn y siguió caminando, fue entonces cuando la rubia debía actuar.

**Quinn.-**"Señor Harris"- le hablo al sacerdote.

**Harris.-**"Pequeña Fabray que pasa?".

**Quinn.-**"Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos…".

Russel la miro algo molesto, pero ante la sonrisa en la cara del no pudo impedirlo.

**Harris.-**"Sigueme, Russel espera afuera quieres".

Quinn entro en la oficina, llena por todos lados de figuras religiosas y con un intenso olor a incienso que la mareaba un poco.

**Harris.-**"Que pasa?".

**Quinn.-**"Quería pedirle un favor, es muy importante para mi".

**Harris.-**"Bueno si es tan importante dilo, que necesitas?".

**Quinn.-**"Estuve afuera y escuche a unos chicos cantar, para usted, para la iglesia y me preguntaba si tal vez…"- agarraba nerviosa los encajes en su vestido-"yo podría ser parte de el".

**Harris.-**"No sabia que te gustara cantar"- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**Quinn.-**"Bueno, no soy tan buena como"- hizo una pausa –"Como muchos de los chicos que escuche pero me gustaría intentarlo".

**Harris.-**"Oh que gusto Quinn me dara mucha tranquilidad verte por aquí".

**Quinn.-**"De verdad?"- sono emocionada.

**Harris.-**"Si, claro!".

**Quinn.-**"Pero, hay un problema"- dijo muy seria.

**Harris.-**"Que problema?".

**Quinn.-**"Mi padre, es que tal vez no le agrade la idea..".

**Harris.-**"No es problema" – se levanto de su asiento –"Russel me debe varios favores, no se podrá negar"- le giño el ojo.

El primer paso estaba dado, Quinn Fabray tenia esa extraña habilidad para convencer a las personas, ahora solo faltaba lo que mas le interesaba.

Mientras el padre Harris hablaba con Russel acerca de la petición que Quinn había echo, la chica aprovecho para hablar con Finn y pedirle un gran favor.

**Quinn.-**"Finn?"-

**Finn.-**"Quinn…que pasa?". – el muchacho siempre que la veía mostraba una gran sonrisa.

**Quinn.-**"Que tienes que hacer mañana?".

**Finn.-**"Pues…" – tal vez en su interior estaba pensando que Quinn le estaba proponiendo salir –"Nada! "- dijo emocionada.

**Quinn.-**"Es genial , eso es genial"- sonrio –"Finn, podrías hacerme un favor?".

**Finn.-**"Si claro, que si".

**Quinn.-**"Sabes que te quiero mucho y que, eres el único en quien confio, verdad?".

El chico sonrio, dejándole ver que era cierto.

**Quinn.-**"Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mi, pero no debes decircelo a mi padre" – volteo a su espalda para asegurarse que Russel aun estuviera ocupado.

**Finn.-**"Quinn, no se si deba".

**Quinn.-**"Por favor…"-

Ante esa mirada de Quinn , nadie se podía negar.

**Finn.-**"Esta bien, pero …". Sonaba aun inseguro –"Esta bien que necesitas?".

Quinn sonrió muy feliz, su plan casi estaba por funcionar, solo debía esperar. Russel no pudo negarse ante la petición del padre Harris, después de todo Russel no era tan malo , solo la mayoría del tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Finn tenia el dia libre, asi que tomo su caballo y partió de Lima, todo por el favor que Quinn le había pedido.

Finn llego hasta la mansión de los Berry, con algo de timidez y sin saber bien que decir se acerco para tocar la puerta. Una joven que se encargaba de cuidar la casa le abrió.

**Finn.-**"Buenos Días, se encuentra la señorita Berry?".

Después de unos minutos, Rachel bajaba las escaleras para recibir al joven Hudson.

**Rachel.-**"Finn?"- pregunto mientras se acercaba al chico.

**Finn.-**"Señorita Berry…"- se puso de pie.

**Rachel.-** buscaba tras el chico a cierta rubia, pero no la veía –"Le paso algo a Quinn?".

**Finn.-"**No, no es eso….".

**Rachel.-**"Habla ya, que pasa?".

**Finn.-**" Rachel, Quinn me pidió que te dijera algo…"- bajo su cabeza.

**Rachel.-**"Que te dijo?"- pregunto emocionada.

Después de unas horas dentro de la mansión Berry, el chico finalmente salió, tomo su caballo y regreso hasta Lima habiendo cumplido con lo que Quinn le había pedido. Aunque no entendía muy bien tanto interés en que Rachel formara parte del Coro de la iglesia de Lima, pero parecía importante para la joven Fabray y el estaba feliz de poder ayudarla en lo que fuera.

LIMA OHIO 8 DE ENERO DE 1896

El dia que Quinn había planeado por fin llego , era el primer ensayo que tenia en el coro, estaba ansiosa, tomo sus cosas y le pidió a Finn que la llevara, en el transcurso del camino venia admirando su pulsera, la misma que le recordaba a Rachel, espera y deseaba con todo su corazón poder verla ahí.

Al bajar del carruaje, algo nerviosa, acomodo su ropa, camino pausadamente hasta el interior de la iglesia, donde se encontró con muchos chicos y chicas que le dieron la bienvenida, al principio se sintió algo incomoda, pues no mantenía mucho contacto con las personas de Lima, sin embargo esos chicos eran muy amables, un poco raros, pero amables.

**Mercedes.-**"Hola, soy Mercedes, tu debes ser Quinn Fabray cierto?"- le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**Quinn.-**"Si… un gusto conocerte"- sonrió tímidamente.

**Mercedes.-**"Es bueno tenerte por aquí, yo soy la cantante principal asi que te ayudare en lo que pueda".

Quinn le seguía la corriente, aunque aun estaba algo decepcionada de no encontrar lo que fue a buscar, justo cuando los chicos se preparaban para mostrarle a Quinn su numero. Una chica entro haciendo mucho ruido por la puerta.

**Mercedes.-"**Oye podrías tratar de hacer menos ruido".

Todos voltearon a verla.

**Rachel.-**"Lo siento, llego un poco tarde".

Quinn volteo y de inmediato pudo sentir como su corazón se volvía loco, no podía creer que Rachel estuviera ahí, su plan había funcionado y ahora nada ni nadie, impediría que la viera.

Rachel pidió disculpas y de inmediato focalizo a la rubia que la miraba desde la primera fila, la morena respiro profundo y camino hasta ella, Rachel tenia un sonrisa de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de vergüenza en su rostro, sentía el golpeteo de su corazón y sabia que la responsable era Quinn, la tomo por sorpresa la invitación que le había propuesto Finn para unirse al coro de Lima, pero sabia que si Quinn le había mandado ese mensaje es por que necesitaba verla tanto como ella. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo , cualquier cosa que la acercara a aquella chica estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Rachel tomo asiento al lado de la rubia, colocando su mano sobre la banca, justo al lado de la mano de Quinn, solo unos centímetros las estaban separando.

**Quinn.-**"Pense que no vendrías" – dijo en voz baja, para no interrumpir a los chicos del coro.

**Rachel.-**" Como pudiste pensar eso?"- sonrió –"Los chicos del otro coro no apreciaban lo suficiente mi talento" – dijo para no dar tanta importancia a su comentario anterior.

**Quinn.-**"Claro".

Los chicos que estaban cantando terminaron su actuación, Mercedes se dirigió a hablar con la recién llegada Rachel, al parecer era una confrontación seria por que ambas necesitaban tener el rol principal, Quinn solo observaba a lo lejos como Rachel trataba de imponerse, mientras que Mercedes movía sus manos en el aire. La rubia se estaba divirtiendo, Rachel era de ese tipo de personas que siempre deben sobresalir estén donde estés, eso era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba.

Al cabo de un tiempo Mercedes se desespero y solo decidió dejarle finalmente una canción a Rachel, con lo que la pequeña diva no quedo muy contenta pero era un inicio. Al terminar la pequeña "charla", Rachel puso sus ojos en la rubia que la esperaba en la puerta.

**Quinn.-**"Con que no dejaras nunca de ser una diva no?".

**Rachel.-**" Solo no quiero que mi talento sea desaprovechado".

**Quinn.-**"Supongo que Mercedes tuvo que ceder por el bien de la humanidad no?".

**Rachel.-**" A que te refieres?".

**Quinn.-"**Estoy segura de que si no hubiesen llegado aun acuerdo hubieras hecho un escandalo"- se rio.

**Rachel.-**"Quinn Fabray en que concepto me tienes?"- dijo tratando de parecer indignada.

**Quinn.-**"No te lo imaginas"- al principio lo dijo como una broma –"No te lo imaginas…."- después con un subtexto detrás.

Las chicas salieron de la iglesia, afuera esperaba el carruaje de Rachel, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, el cielo se volvió color arrebol, los ciudadanos de Lima eran muy tranquilos, por las tarde podían apreciase a las parejas de novios pasear por las calles, tomados de la mano, los chicos eran sumamente cordiales mientras que las señoritas muy inocentes , los vendedores deambulaban por las calles vendiendo productos "milagrosos", las pequeñas tiendas se llenaban de niños que buscaban divertirse mientras jugaban a sus afueras.

**Quinn.-**"Ya tienes que irte" – se puso enfrente de la chica.

**Rachel.-**"No lo se, por?" – había un extraño conjunto de vibraciones entre esas chicas.

**Quinn.-**"Estaba pensando que …" – mordió su labio –"Podíamos caminar un rato?". Dijo con algo de vergüenza, esperando que Rachel no se negara a su propuesta, la rubia tenia un plan en mente y necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

La morena era un poco mas baja de estatura que Quinn, por lo que siempre debía alzar su cabeza para poder mirarla.

**Rachel.-**"Caminar?".

**Quinn.-**"Si…caminar, digo no es que Lima sea muy grande o que haya muchos lugares a donde ir, pero …." – no quería decir algo que se pudiera mal interpretar, aunque la única razón que venia a su cabeza es que solo quería pasar tiempo al lado de Rachel sin que nadie las molestara.

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien!"- dijo emocionada –" Pero quiero que me muestres todo el lugar".

Quinn Fabray sabia que estaba sintiendo cosas por Rachel , cosas que le costaba admitir, que no la hacían sentir orgullosa, pero que no podía negar, ella solo necesitaba saber sin Rachel sentía algo igual por ella, quería, necesitaba saber si era la única que estaba en eso. Por eso la idea de unirse al coro, por eso la invitación para que Rachel también lo hiciera, se había propuesto encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas por que aunque no tuviera un nombre para describir lo que sentía por aquella chica, sabia que era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía por cualquier otra persona. Solo necesitaba saber si para Rachel , ella también era especial.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora_**

_Un saludo a todas y todos!, una felicitación a adelantada a Carmen por su cumpleaños pasatela muy bonito!*_

_ Ojala que les guste el capitulo y ya ven, Quinn es muy inteligente..._

_Habra sorpresa el próximo capitulo, no pueden perdérselo! (Tengo un trauma con los cap 9)_

_ inguno de los personajes me pertenece pero cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia :D_

_ ** Les recomiendo leer el fanfic In the heaven, me ah encantado escribirlo, espero sea de su agrado:**_

**_ s/8422264/1/In_the_heaven_**


	9. 5 sentidos

Los seres humanos fuimos creados imperfectos, incompletos, siempre sentimos que nos falta algo, todo es muy simple, somos imperfectos e incompletos por que nuestro complemento se encuentra en algún lugar del planeta esperando que un dia nos encontremos, complementándonos mutuamente, la pregunta es ¿Cómo sabremos quien es nuestro complemento?, las respuesta es simple….

**CAPITULO 9 – " 5 SENTIDOS"**

LIMA OHIO 20 DE ENERO DE 1896

Rachel y Quinn habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas desde que ambas se unieron al coro, durante los ensayos compartían miradas, por las tardes pasaban tiempo juntas caminando por cualquier lado, hablando, riendo, viviendo.

Quinn sentía que no había nadie que fuera igual a Rachel, se sentía afortunada de conocerla, ella era tan diferente al resto de la gente, tan audaz y soñadora, que le hacia soñar a ella también.

Rachel entendía que Quinn era algo gruñona cuando se lo proponía, era muy inteligente, tierna y a veces algo torpe , pero para sus ojos ella era perfecta.

Aquella tarde del 1896, el ensayo había terminado temprano, debido a que el nuevo aspirante a sacerdote William Shuester debía limpiar la iglesia.

**Mercedes.-**"Hey chicas, quieren venir con nosotros?".

**Rachel.-**"Ir, a donde?".

**Mercedes.-**"Vamos a dar una vuelta a la cascada…"

**Rachel.-**" Quinn… sabes donde es?".

La rubia negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que no salía mucho de su casa, a penas había conseguido que su padre le dejara estar en el coro.

**Mercedes.-**"Vamos, iran todos, no sean aburridas".

Rachel miro suplicante a la rubia, quien no podía negarse después de ver esos hermosos ojos marron.

Los chicos caminaron hasta donde se desdibujaba el horizonte, el pueblo quedaba atrás y ellos andaban por un camino empinado . Todos reían y hacían bromas sobre Puck quien se les había unido en el camino, la rubia estaba feliz, pocas veces había convivido con tantos chicos de su edad.

Rachel estaba sujetada al brazo de Quinn, no la soltaba por nada en el mundo.

Mientras mas avanzaban mejor se podía escuchar el sonido del golpe de agua caer sobre las rocas"

**Rachel.-**"Hey deja de hacer eso!" – le reclamaba a Puck quien intentaba mojarla.

**Quinn.-**"Puck puedes comportarte?".

**Puck.-**"Vamos no se queden ahí, se están perdiendo toda la diversión!".

A Quinn le agradaba la actitud de Noah, siempre siendo intrépido y un poco patan, pero sabia que podía confiar en el.

**Quinn.-**"No lo hare".

**Rachel.-**"No lo harás?".

**Quinn.-**"Nooo, tu quieres hacerlo?".

**Rachel.-**"Pues….míralos, se están divirtiendo"- hizo una mueca como niña pequeña suplicando por un dulce.

**Quinn.-**"Ok OK, ve tu…"- la empujo levemente.

**Rachel.-**"Oye…!" – rio.

**Quinn.-**"Anda…ve" – la volvía a empujar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Rachel.-**"Vamos…!".

**Quinn.-"**No puedo, papa me mataría si se entera".

**Rachel.-**"Pues, yo no le dire nada" – le giño el ojo.

**Quinn.-**"Estare bien, tu ve… Mercedes necesita algo de ayuda" – señalaba a la chica que estaba siendo bañada en salpicones de agua por los demás.

**Rachel.-**"Por el bien de la humanidad?".

**Quinn.-**"Por el bien de la humanidad…."- sonrio.

Rachel sin muchas preocupaciones se deshizo de su falda blanca, dejándola caer al suelo, quedando solo en un pantaloncillo blanco, mientras desabrochaba su blusa, Quinn se dio la media vuelta para no ver, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas.

La morena audazmente entro en el agua y se dirigió a sus compañeros , Quinn observaba divertida desde una roca, mientras sostenía la ropa de Rachel, cuando parecía que nadie la estaba observando sostuvo entre sus manos la blusa que antes tenia la morena, la llevo muy cerca de su cara y respiro profundamente, aquella ropa tenia el perfume de Rachel olia justo a ella, Quinn cerro sus ojos trataba de llevar ese aroma a su cerebro y memorizarlo para nunca olvidarlo. El aroma de Rachel le resultaba aun mas especial que el aroma de las flores.

Rachel desde lo lejos miraba la escena, sintió como algo en su estomago se movía, como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, ¿Por qué Quinn lo había echo?.

Quinn después de un rato comenzó a quedarse domina, asi que se recostó sobre el pasto tomando como almohada la ropa de Rachel. Al poco tiempo la morena busco un pretexto para alejarse de los chicos quienes aun continuaban jugando en el agua.

Rachel quería estar cerca de la rubia, asi que como broma se coloco cerca de ella y con su cabello mojo a la chica.

**Quinn. -**"Oye…!" – se levanto –"Vas a pagar por esto Rachel!".

**Rachel.-**" Uy si… tengo miedo"-

Quinn la miro entrecerrando sus ojos como amenazándola.

**Quinn.-**"Ven aquí pequeña Berry".

Rachel corrió para que no la alcanzara mientras se escabullía entre los grandes arboles, apartándose mucho del grupo, Quinn la seguía de cerca, a la morena eso le resultaba divertido. Asi que para tratar de ocultarse se escondió detrás de un gran árbol recargándose en el robusto tronco. Su respiración era agitada después de haber corrido tanto.

Quinn logro mirar cuando lo había echo , asi que cautelosamente se fue acercando, la morena buscaba verla volteando a su derecha, asi que lentamente se puso a su izquierda.

**Quinn.-"**Te atrape !" – la sujeto con sus brazos por la espalda.

**Rachel.- **pataleaba –"Es trampa…!". – intentaba soltarse.

**Quinn.-**"Tu hiciste trampa primero…".

**Rachel.-**"No es cierto".

**Quinn.-**"Si que lo es".

Rachel podía escuchar la embriagante voz de la rubia en su oído y aunque trataba de parecer inconforme no lo lograba, poco a poco dejo de luchar por liberarse, y es que la voz de Quinn hacia que su piel se erizara.

**Quinn.-**"Ya te rendiste?"- susurro a su oído.

Quinn estaba consiente de que era algo arriesgado coquetear con Rachel pero era la única manera de saber si ella también sentía algo. Así que trato de hacerlo.

Rachel entre cerro sus ojos al escuchar a la rubia, luego sacudió su cabeza y respiro profundo.

**Rachel.-**"Yo nunca me rindo"- se dio la vuelta soltándose de la rubia quien quedo con la espalda sobre el árbol.

Quinn estaba sorprendía. La morena era pequeña pero vaya que tenia fuerza.

La luz que traspasaba la barrera de hojas verdes en la copa de los arboles, caía directamente sobre la cara de Quinn, Rachel trago saliva, era una de las cosas mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, la cara de Quinn era palida y el color de su cabello brillaba con la luz, los ojos que ahora mismo la miraban eran tan verdes y profundos que la intimidaban.

Quinn noto como la morena se había enrojecido , algo que a ella misma tantas veces le había pasado, ¿Acaso Rachel sentía lo mismo por ella?.

La tensión que había en el ambiente recorría cada espacio del cuerpo de ambas, parecía que eran imanes que se atraían mutuamente, la mirada de Rachel recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de Quinn quien se sentía indefensa ante los intensos ojos cafés de la joven diva.

Para eso entonces un hormigueo constante en el cuerpo de ambas se hacia presente, una sensación que iba desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

**Quinn.-**"Nunca te rindes eh?"- dijo con la voz algo quebrada por el nerviosismo.

**Rachel.-**"Es algo que debes aprender de mi, jamás me rindo".

Ante aquellas palabras los ojos de Quinn fueron a parar a los labios de Rachel, ninguna era ya responsable de sus acciones, Rachel quien había tratado de huir de sus emociones por un largo tiempo estaba perdiendo toda la razón que le quedaba, no podía tener a la rubia ahí, con ella, mirándola de esa manera y no hacer nada. No quería cometer un error del cual se arrepintiera después, no quería hacer algo que su cuerpo y su corazón le gritaban, pero que no podía evitar.

Rachel sintió un impulso dentro de su cuerpo una sensación de saber que lo iba a hacer, un nerviosismo que recorrio su alma, su corazón latia tan rápido que creía que Quinn lo podía escuchar, pero estaba decidida, no segura ni convencida, pero decidida a callar todas las sensaciones que tenia.

Con sus manos quito un mechón de cabello de la rubia quien al instante y como acto reflejo se recargo mas si era posible del árbol, podía sentir el calor de las manos de Rachel sobre su cara, estaba perdida…

Por instinto Rachel miro a la rubia a los ojos buscando una señal de que podía hacer lo que tanto quería, Quinn había perdido ya la voluntad y con su mirada lo dijo todo.

Rachel en un acto loable de valentía levando sus pies del suelo, con sus manos tomo el cabello largo de la rubia y se acerco a su rostro, Quinn sintió que su cuerpo perdia peso y simplemente cerro sus ojos.

Rachel lo noto y supo que la rubia deseaba tanto como ella ese momento. Los labios de Rachel tocaron cálidamente los de Quinn quien estaba totalmente inmóvil, al contacto Quinn respiro aire como si le faltara oxigeno inmediatamente, Rachel abrió un poco sus labios para poder saborear los pálidos y rosados labios de la chica. Para su sorpresa Quinn imito la acción, la felicidad , la adrenalina y lo hermoso del momento parecía ser un sueño, aunque el miedo también estaba presente. Pero Quinn había obtenido su respuesta, aquella que deseaba encontrar hace ya algo de tiempo. No podía equivocarse Rachel sentía algo por ella y ese beso era la prueba.

Con determinación la rubia llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de Rachel atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel contra la piel, el beso era intenso ,necesitado, dejando expresar lo que sus palabras no podían.

**Puck.-**"Chicas!"- se escuchaba a lo lejos.

**Puckl.-**"Chicas!"- un poco mas cerca

Cuando el ruido de las ramas quebradas se escucho muy cerca, las chicas se separaron sus rostros estaban iluminados por un brillo personal, la cara de Quinn estaba roja y sus ojos algo cristalizados, mientras que los labios de Rachel eran rojo matizado con rosa. Su respiración era muy acelerada. Ambas se quedaron viendo .

**Puck.-**"Chicas aquí están…"-sonrió al verlas- " Pensé que se había ido".

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo, solo se miraban mutuamente, esperando que alguien hablara.

**Puck.-**"Están bien?, por que rayos las chicas ricas son tan raras?"-.

**Rachel.-**"Estamos bien Puck"- dijo finalmente.

Quinn respiro aliviada pensó que Rachel jamás iba a volver a hablar en su vida.

**Puck.-**"Genial, es hora de irnos o Papa Fabray se pondrá muy enojado"- se burlaba de Quinn.

El chico se dio la vuelta, Rachel intento seguirle, pero la mano de Quinn la detuvo.

Puck no se dio cuenta y siguió avanzando.

Rachel miro fijamente a los ojos desesperados de Quinn, parecía asustada, la realidad es que no quería que Rachel se sintiera incomoda, no sabia si estaba enojada, asustada o estaba bien, necesitaba una respuesta.

Rachel pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos y le sonrió ampliamente dejándole ver que todo estaba bien, no tenia palabras que decir, estaba tan sorprendida como ella, pero todo estaba bien. Quinn suspiro y también sonrió, no había palabras que pudieran ser pronunciadas en aquella mezcla de emociones.

Rachel extendió su mano para que Quinn caminara junto a ella.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola Hola!, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…. Siiii el esperado beso entre estas dos chicas!, (bueno bueno yo lo esperaba ¬¬)._

_Que les ha parecido?_

_*Las actualizaciones de este fic son los Lunes y Viernes(hoy es la excepción por que mañana no iba a poder actualizar) & para "Una Oportunidad para Amar", los jueves! (Espero que les gusten los caps, dejo mis noches de desvelo en ellos)._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


	10. El eco del sinlencio

Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, si no añoras el ayer y los sentimientos del pasado entonces no has amado. Si no esperas un futuro entonces no estas amando.

**CAPITULO 10 – "EL ECO DEL SILENCIO"**

El camino a casa se iba dibujando a lo largo del suelo, los muchachos habían disfrutado de su pequeña escapada. el momento en el que las posiciones económicas, las razas o los apellidos se disolvían y daban paso a la amistad que en ellos se estaba formando.

Quinn iba a paso lento del brazo de Noah, mientras que Rachel iba a la punta del grupo, la morena emanaba felicidad pura en esos instantes, no podía quitarse de su boca el sabor de los labios de Quinn, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Quinn la miraba desde lejos, observando cada detalle perfectamente marcado en el cuerpo de Rachel, aunque era hermosa, no era eso lo que tanto le llamaba la atención de la morena, era lo que sentía al estar cerca, como si no necesitara oírla hablar para saber que sentía, como si tuviera una especie de conexión, como si hubiese sido escrito que aquella serie de sucesos iban a ocurrir. Quinn estaba convencida de que en esta vida nada es casualidad.

Ya de regreso en lima cada uno emprendió el camino a su casa, Finn había estado esperando a Quinn todo ese tiempo.

**Quinn.-**"Bueno chicos es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos pronto" – sonrió dulcemente.

Rachel no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, aunque la rubia buscaba el encuentro entre sus miradas, subio al carruaje y tras el cierre de la puerta, Rachel alzo su mirada encontrándose con esos ojos verdes de aquella chica que sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya lo estaba diciendo todo.

Rachel le regalo una sonrisa, dejándole entre dicho que ahí estaría mañana, esperándola…como lo había echo toda su vida.

Por la noche en el cuarto de la rubia parecía haber una lluvia de magnitudes inesperadas en su cabeza, caminaba desesperada de un lado al otro de la habitación, ni siquiera había pensado en dormir, la imagen de Rachel estaba en su cabeza y no podía sacarla de ahí, Rachel era una buena chica, tal vez por eso no le dijo nada después de aquel beso, para no hacerla sentir mal, pero por otro lado Rachel la había besado a ella, tal vez fue solo una muestra de afecto normal?, o había algo mas.

Miles de ideas iban y venían, Quinn esperaba que el sol naciera otra vez para poder ver a la morena y decirle todo lo que quería. Luego reflexiono, ¿Qué pasaría si Rachel no la quiere volver a ver, si se ofendió después de aquel beso?, ¿Y si no lo hubiera echo, y si lo deseaba tanto como ella?.. su cabeza era un completo desastre.

La escena no era muy distinta en la mansión de los Berry, Rachel repetía en su mente la imagen de Quinn, aunque la verdad es que la morena no se hacia tanto lio con esas cosas, ella estaba segura de que cualquier decisión que tomara lo haría por ella misma.

**Rachel.-**"Porque demonios no puede amanecer ahora?" – salía por su balcón –"Que estarás haciendo ahora mismo Quinn?. – miraba hacia el cielo.

Quinn consiente de que jamás iba a conseguir el valor para hablar frente a frente con Rachel de sus sentimientos, por inseguridad, por temor o por cualquier otra cosa, encendió una vela, la coloco sobre una pequeña mesa, saco el tintero y unas hojas de papel grueso.

Lo pensó una y otra vez, luego prometió jamás entregar esa carta.

"

_ Un dia me preguntaste si la magia existía, te dije que era incierto, ahora mismo estoy segura de que existe, por que es magia lo que siento cada vez que tu estas cerca de mi, me ha costado admitirlo y se que esto no es correcto, pero que le puedo hacer si hoy como otras tantas noches no dejo de pensarte…._

_Jamas había conocido a alguien como tu, nunca antes había sentido algo similar, acaso esta mal que sienta esto?, no lo se, lo único cierto es que ese dulce beso que me has regalado, lo llevare conmigo pase lo que pase, asi no quieras volver a verme, asi un dia nuestros caminos se separen tus labios ya han marcado los mios y te has robado todo lo que soy…. _

_No te vayas de mi vida , no se que seria sin ti, no se que somos , ni que seremos pero lo que importa es que me has dado la vida que no tenia, me has despertado de un profundo sueño que pensé jamas tendría final._

_Y si mañana no quieres volver a verme, aun asi me llevo tus labios en los míos…"_

Quinn mas que escribiendo una carta, estaba expresando en silencio todo lo que sentía, cuidadosamente la doblo y sello , la tomo entre sus manos para después esconderla debajo de su cama, después de todo nadie entraba a su habitación sin su permiso o sin su presencia.

Despues de unas horas la aurora de la mañana iluminaba la casa de los Fabray, Quinn aun tenia húmedos los ojos, pero en su mente una sola cosa estaba presente.

El ensayo en el coro estaba por comenzar. Ni Quinn ni Rachel aparecían, asi que comenzaron sin ellas, Quinn iba algo tarde, había discutido con su padre esa mañana, al parecer Russel quería que Quinn conociera al hijo de uno de sus mas poderosos socios, un chico que tenia la misma edad que la rubia, por supuesto Quinn se negó, lo que causo mucha molestia en Russel.

La rubia iba a paso rápido hacia la entrada lateral de la iglesia, ansiosa, enojad… pero se topo con Rachel esperándola recargada sobre la blanca pared.

**Quinn.-**"Aun no han empezado?"- pregunto tratando de romper el hielo.

**Rachel.-**"Ya han comenzado hace unos minutos".

**Quinn.-**" Y por que no has entrado?"-

**Rachel.-**"Estaba esperándote….".

**Quinn.-**"A mi?" –intento avanzar.

**Rachel.-**"Vas a negar lo que paso ayer?" – dijo algo triste.

Quinn se detuvo en su intento de huida, tomo valor de algún lugar y se dio la vuelta, topándose frente a frente con la morena.

**Rachel.-**"Esa es tu idea de solucionar las cosas, negarlas?".

**Quinn.-**"No, no, es solo que….".

**Rachel.-**"Estas asustada…" – Quinn asintió con la cabeza –" Lo se, yo también, pero necesitamos hablar".

La morena parecía bastante segura de sus acciones. Tomo la mano de Quinn y la jalo para que la siguiera.

**Quinn.-**"Aaa a donde vamos, no tenemos que ensayar?".

**Rachel.-**"El coro no nos necesita hoy pueden hacerlo solos".

**Quinn.-**"Pero, pero y Finn… me estará esperando" .

Rachel hizo caso omiso a las excusas de la rubia, atrás de la iglesia había un pequeño cuarto echo de madera, donde el sacerdote solía guardar sus cosas, misteriosamente la morena consiguió la llave…

Hizo entrar a Quinn y cerro la puerta tras ellas.

**Rachel.-**" Quinn…." – la rubia avanzaba dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta toparse con una pared, estaba acorralada –" Necesito que me digas la verdad….".

Los ojos de Quinn estaban perdidos entre los ojos marrones de la chica que estaba logrando ponerla nerviosa, comúnmente ella ponía nerviosa a las personas, ahora era al revés, irónico. Sacudió su cabeza, ella había estado buscando ese momento, pero no imagino que le fuese a costar tanto sacar coraje y no solo enfrentar a Rachel, sino enfrentarse a su misma.

**Quinn.-"**Que quieres saber Rachel?".

**Rachel.-**"Solo quiero saber una cosa…."- la rubia ponía atención –" Te arrepientes de lo que paso ayer?".

Esa pregunta en realidad no era difícil de contestar, lo difícil seria lo que vendría después.

**Quinn.-** dudo en responder, pero solo supo decir la verdad – "No".

Rachel sonrió, aliviada, ella también tenia miedo, tal vez hasta mas que la rubia, pero alguien tenia que poner piso aquella enredada situación.

**Quinn.-**"Tu, te arrepientes?".

**Rachel.-**"No…". – sonrió – " Y ahora que vamos a hacer….?".

**Quinn.-**"No lo se"- se sentó sobre sus propias piernas.

Rachel imito la acción, estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

**Rachel.-**"Que sientes por mi Quinn?".

La rubia se quedo callada, claro que sabia lo que sentía por Rachel, pero afrontar las cosas era complicado, pero en ese momento, solo podía pensar en que aquella chica la hacia sentir de una forma completamente única y que no quería dejar de sentirse asi.

**Quinn.-**"Tu que sientes por mi?"- pregunto.

**Rachel.-**"Yo te pregunte primero….".

**Quinn.-**"Buen punto…"- trago saliva, su corazón estaba latiendo casi como si pidiera el mismo contestar esa pregunta.

Quinn se sentó sobre un montón de tablas que estaban apiladas, necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para decir las cosas, aun podía salir de ahí corriendo y fingir que no pasaba nada, tal vez dejarle de hablar a Rachel y comprometerse con Finn.

Pero sabia que nada de eso iba a hacer que dejara de sentir cosas por la joven diva, ella estaba segura de lo que sentía, solo que nunca se puede tener el suficiente valor para dejar hablar a tu corazón.

Rachel estaba impaciente, necesitaba escuchar que sentía Quinn por ella, por que sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos la estaban ahogando.

El silencio inundo la habitación, Rachel tomo asiento al lado de Quinn… no pedia mucho solo quería seguir junto a ella. Con delicadeza busco la mano de la rubia que con un simple rose ya sentía que un ejercito de mariposas volaba en su estomago.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel….".

**Rachel.-**"Quinn… necesito escuchar de tus labios que sientes por mi…. Por favor"- susurro delicadamente.

**Quinn.-**"Yo…" –suspiro y miro a la morena – "No tengo una palabra para describirlo". – sus ojos miraban suplicantes a los ojos de Rachel- " Pero me gusta estar asi… cerca de ti… me gusta cuando hablamos por horas, no creo poder estar asi con alguien mas, cuando tu estas cerca de mi siento un golpeteo en el pecho y lo único que quiero es que nunca te vayas de mi lado, cuando me siento mal y estoy sola, solo quiero que me abraces y me digas que todo estará bien".

Rachel escuchaba muy atenta las palabras de la rubia, con cada oración un sentimiento inexplicable e indescriptible iba creciendo en su interior. Casi sentía que su cuerpo se elevaba.

**Quinn.-**"Pero tengo miedo….".

**Rachel.-**"Miedo?... de que?, de lo que digan los demás?. De tu padre?".

**Quinn.-**"No, miedo de ti".

**Rachel.-**"De mi?"- sonó sorprendida.

**Quinn.-**"Tengo miedo de que tu no sientas lo mismo, eso me mataría".

**Rachel.-**"Oh Quinn…."- apretó sus manos fuertemente – " Yo tampoco tengo palabras para describir lo que siento, pero desde el dia en el que te conocí, no eh dejado de pensar en ti, no duermo, no como, no vivo si tu no estas cerca".

Ambas chicas hablaban con sinceridad, tener miedo era razonable, muchas personas podrían hablar mal y decir cosas sobre ellas, pero ese miedo era poco comparado con el miedo de no estar juntas. Rachel estaba convencida de que no había peor cosa que pasar otros meses sin Quinn, mientras que la rubia sabia que aquel dia en el que sintió que perdía a Rachel había descubierto lo que sentía y simplemente no podía ocultarlo.

Sin mucho que pensar, Quinn se acero mas a la morena, estaba encantada con sentirla tan cerca, Rachel estaba perdida en los ojos de la rubia , Quinn se fue acercando poco a poco, tenia un objetivo en mente y nada iba a impedir que no ocurriera, menos ahora, Rachel sintió el calor de las manos de Quinn sobre su rostro e intencionalmente mojo sus labios, Quinn era fuerte, pero no tanto como para resistir eso. Asi que sin mas avisos beso los labios de Rachel, quien dejo escapar un suspiro involuntariamente, la morena correspondió sin siquiera pensarlo… esa era la forma mas pura, inocente y al mismo tiempo pasional de demostrar lo que sentían.

**Quinn.-**"Por favor nunca te alejes de mi…"- dijo bajito.

**Rachel.-**"Jamas….jamas….jamas podría!"- sonrio.

**Quinn.-**"Eres hermosa Rachel…" – acariciaba su mejilla.

El silencio inundo cada espacio de aquella habitación , que guarda ahora los secretos que ambas chicas habían revelado. Sus miradas se encontraban y sentían que podían complementarse.

**Rachel.-**"Oye creo que deberíamos salir de aquí… Mercedes no puede quedarse con mi parte del numero".

**Quinn.-**"De acuerdo Diva!".

Rachel sujeto la mano de Quinn mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, justo antes de abrirla se dio la media vuelta y besos rápidamente los labios de la desconcertada rubia quien obviamente no puso resistencia. Un gesto sencillo, rápido y que demostraba que Rachel estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

De regreso en la iglesia, las chicas pidieron disculpas por llegar tarde y durante todo el ensayo no dejaron de mirarse, ni de estar cerca con cualquier pretexto, era un juego inocente que se había vuelto realidad, aunque nadie se diera cuenta ellas sabían que tenían una conexión especial.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_**

**__**_Hola!, pues solo puedo decir que Rachel es muy valiente al enfrentar a Quinn, sino lo hubiera echo tal vez jamas habrían dado el siguiente paso..._

_Me parece que no se están haciendo tanto lio con el ¿Que diran?, por que aun son muy jovenes y no comprenden aun lo que podria pasar si alguien se llega a enterar, por ahora lo único que temen es a ellas mismas..._

** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERAR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES**  
**SUS COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR**  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.


	11. Lo que no se puede decir

**CAPITULO 11 – " LO QUE NO SE PUEDE DECIR "**

LIMA OHIO 25 DE ENERO DE 1896

Los días habían pasado con relativa calma para todos, para todos excepto Quinn y Rachel, que desde hace uno días habían encontrado la respuesta a todas sus dudas, la palabra "temor" no habia cruzado por sus mentes, pues cuando amas de verdad solo te queda acéptalo y no hay nada que puedas cambiar, asi que se tomaban las cosas con delicadeza, sin expresarlo a los demás, siendo cuidadosas en su trato en publico pero actuando sin reservas una con la otra, tenían esa sensación de plenitud cuando sus miradas de cruzaban, el rose de sus manos semi disimulado al andar por las calles las hacia estremecer, aunque eran aun unas niñas estaban viviendo de forma pura y sincera el verdadero amor.

Los chicos del coro se encontraban descansando después de un largo ensayo, sentados en los banquillos que habia en la iglesia.

**Quinn.-**"Oye…"- se sentaba junto a ella.

**Rachel.-** se puso algo nerviosa, en realidad la mirada de Quinn la ponía muy nerviosa – "Dime…"- hablo con timidez.

**Quinn.-**"Que haces?"- con delicadeza tomo la mano de Rachel y comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre ella.

**Rachel.-**"Lo mismo que todos, esperar a el señor Schuester"- miraba con detenimiento el movimiento de la mano de Quinn.

**Quinn.-**"Ah interesante…" – hablaba bajito.

**Rachel.-**"Tu que haces?". – su respiración se aceleraba de tan solo tener a la rubia cerca.

**Quinn.-**"Lo mismo que todos, esperar a el Señor Schuester"- miraba embobada a la morena.

**Rachel.-**"No copies mis frases!"- sonrio.

**Quinn.-**"MMM esta bien lo siento"- soltó la mano de la morena y se cruzo de brazos, fingiendo indignación.

**Rachel.-**"Te enojaste?"- pregunto sorprendida por la actitud de la rubia.

**Quinn.-**"Puede ser…"- levantaba su ceja.

**Rachel.-**"No te enojes conmigo…"- hizo puchero.

Quinn la miro encantada, adoraba cuando la morena hacia eso, era su punto débil, jamas podría enojarse con ella, le parecía absurdo siquiera imaginarlo, pero claro que la morena no debía saberlo o la tendría en sus manos.

**Harris.-**"Hola criaturas…"- llamo a todos para que se reunieran alrededor de el y schuester.

Todos caminaron para acercarse al viejo sacerdote, Quinn se coloco al frente mientras Rachel un poco mas baja de estatura se colocaba recargada sobre su espalda, sosteniendo su mano.

**Harris.-**"Quiero presentarles al nuevo encargado del coro de ahora en adelante yo tendre que viajar a otras ciudades asi que Mr. Shue se encargara de ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten, no es asi?".

**Mr. Shue**.-"Claro que si, espero que hagamos un gran equipo chicos!".

William schuester era hijo de una familia importante en Lima, desde pequeño siempre fue muy apegado a sus padres , por ser hijo único se hacia cargo de sus tierras y propiedades, cuando su padre murió le hizo la promesa de convertirse en sacerdote , aunque nunca fue su vocación lo hacia por el gran amor que le tenia a su padre.

**Rachel.-**"Excelente Mr. Shue, me recuerda?, Soy Rachel la estrella del coro…"- se metia entre el circulo de personas.

**Mr. Shue**.-"Claro…".

**Mercedes.-**"Ni lo sueñes Rachel!".

**Mr. Shue.-**"Bueno bueno, que les parece si vamos comenzando con esto?"-

Harris se marcho para dejar trabajar a los chicos, que siguiendo las instrucciones de Mr. Shue salieron al patio trasero de la iglesia, un gran terreno a veces utilizado para eventos de caridad, donde todos se sentaron sobre el pasto, por supuesto Rachel se sento al lado de Quinn, a nadie se le hacia raro, después de todo solo eran "amigas".

**Mr. Shue.-**"Bueno chicos, cuéntenme por que se unieron a este coro?".

**Mercedes.-**"Por que tengo un gran talento que no puedo desperdiciar en casa" – todos comenzaron a reir.

**Mike.-**"Por que mi padre me obligo".

Poco a poco los chicos iban comentando la razón por la cual habían entrado al coro, Quinn iba preparando su respuesta, no podía decir que todo habia sido para ver a Rachel aunque esa era la verdad…

**Quinn.-**"Por que…."- miro a Rachel.-**"**Me agrada ayudar a la iglesia y me gusta la música"- sonrió dejando a varios chicos del coro sin aliento.

**Rachel.-**"Yo entre por que la amo" – Quinn la miro sorprendida – "Amo la música, amo cantar y esa es la razón".

Por un segundo el corazón de Quinn se había detenido y luego había vuelto a la vida, Rachel tenia que cuidar mas sus palabras si quería que la rubia no tuviera un ataque cardiaco.

**Mr. Shue –**" Pues me parece que todos ustedes son muy talentosos, y quiero que canalicen esa energía para nuestro próximo evento".

**Quinn.-**"Evento?".

**Mr. Shue.-**"Si, el reverendo me ha encargado que organicemos una fiesta para recaudar fondos en la iglesia y ustedes serán la atracción principal".

Todos los chicos se quedaron con cara de asombro, todos excepto Rachel que veía eso como su gran oportunidad para triunfar, nunca dejaría de ser una diva.

**Mr. Shue.-**"Que pasa chicos, no les gusta la idea?".

**Mercedes.-**"claro! , pero…" – hizo una pausa y miro a Rachel. – "Que tendrá los coros?".

**Rachel.-**"Oh por supuesto que yo!".

**Mr. Shue.-**"Hey chicas chicas esperen… todos tendrán su oportunidad para mostrar su talento, aun asi.. Necesitamos mas chicos tal vez…Noah Puckerman o Finn Hudson quiera unirse al coro".

Rachel hizo una gran cara de odio , ¿Era una broma?, encerio era tan necesario que los dos chicos que se morían por Quinn estuvieran en el coro?, no le gustaba nada la idea.

**Quinn.-**"Es necesario?"- dijo al ver la cara de Rachel.

**Mr. Shue.-**"Totalmente".

Quinn resoplo , aunque para ella no era gran cosa pues ninguno de los chicos significaba nada para ella, tal vez Rachel se sentiría algo incomoda, después de todo lo de ellas aun no estaba muy bien aterrizado.

Despues de la platica y de acordar detalles, los chicos ayudaron a limpiar al iglesia, Rachel se mantenía algo seria y un tanto distante, cosa que Quinn por supuesto noto.

**Quinn.-**"Estas enojada?". – se acerco a la chica que limpiaba la oficina del sacerdote.

**Rachel.-**"No, por que debería estarlo."- sonrio.

**Quinn.-**"Segura?".

**Rachel.-**"No estoy enojada contigo no te preocupes".

**Quinn.-**"Necesitas ayuda con eso…?"- levanto su ceja.

Rachel sostenía uno de los porta – velas. Quinn cuidadosamente se acerco por atrás de la chica que ahora mismo sentía que sus piernas perdían todo punto de equilibrio.

**Rachel.-**"Esta bien, creo que puedo con esto" – dijo algo nerviosa.

**Quinn.-**"Segura?, por que se ve algo…difícil".

Rachel se dio la media vuelta quedando frente a frente con la rubia. Los ojos de Quinn eran realmente hermosos, una perfecta combinación de colores que podían conquistar hasta a un ciego. A demás la rubia era bastante buena usando eso a su favor, poniendo nerviosos a los demás, era un don que claramente disfrutaba y mas cuando la victima era Rachel.

**Rachel.-**"Que tratas de hacer?".

**Quinn.-**"Ayudarte, que no es obvio?"- la miro fijamente, con ambas manos trato de acomodar su cabello.

**Rachel.-**"Gracias".

Rachel podía sentir a la rubia tan cerca de ella, mirándola de esa manera tan única, se sentía indefensa, Quinn no estaba precisamente en el plan de amigas en aquel momento, pero a Rachel no le molestaba.

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa Rach?"- le susurraba muy despacio.

Las manos de Rachel comenzaban a temblar, un estremecedor frio recorría su cuerpo. Quinn no podía estar jugando con ella asi.

**Rachel.-**"Tengo, tengo que irme.."- dejo sus actividades y salió de la habitación, mientras caminaba trataba de controlar su respiración.

**Mr. Shue**.-" Rachel que pasa , estas pálida".

**Rachel.-**"No pasa nada…"- caminaba disimulando –" Esta me la pagas Fabray".

Quinn salía de la habitación con una cara de felicidad, como un niño pequeño que había dejado claro su posición. Amaba poner nerviosa a Rachel.

Quinn salio a las afueras de la iglesia, era hora de convencer a Finn o a Puck de que les ayudaran con su presentación, para ella no era tan importante pero seguro que para Rachel el dar una presentación representaba un gran reto que amaba.

**Quinn.-**"Hora de trabajar…"- acomodo su cabello y su vestido.

Finn se encontraba sentado sobre una de las pequeñas bancas de madera, dibujaba figuras en la tierra y suspiraba frustrado.

**Quinn.-**"Hey Finn…."- hablaba de forma sutil.

**Finn.-**"Quinn… hola"- se levantaba torpemente.

Hacia ya algún tiempo , de echo desde que Quinn conoció a Rachel que la rubia no platicaba mas con el, el chico se sentía desplazado pues desde que el y Quinn se conocieron siempre habían sido muy amigos aunque Russel no estuviera muy contento con ello.

**Quinn.-**"Tranquilo, siéntate…."- ella lo hizo. – "Quería preguntarte algo".

**Finn.-**"Si, lo que sea dime".

**Quinn.-**"Veras, el señor Shue necesita algunas personas que nos ayuden en la presentación que daremos para recaudar fondos y "- suspiro – "Pues tu , se que tal vez no quieras pero…".

**Finn.-**"Si si quiero!"- dijo emocionado.

**Quinn.-**"Enserio?".

**Finn.-**"Si me encanta la idea".

**Quinn.-**"Gracias! Es genial Finn!". – lo abrazo.

El chico era muy noble y esa era su principal característica, el estaba enamorado de Quinn desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, ahora la oportunidad de estar en el coro lo ayudaría a acercarse a ella, sabia que era el momento para decirle sus sentimientos y arriesgarse a decirle a Russel que quería casarse con su hija. Aunque Quinn no estaba enterada de sus planes.

**Finn.-**"Quinn hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…"- se acerco a ella.

**Quinn.-**"Si, que pasa?".

**Finn.-"**No quiero que pienses que…"- se acerco y tomo su mano.

La rubia pudo sentir una extraña sensación en su estomago, como si tuviera nauseas, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, ella no estaba interesada en Finn de otra manera que no fueran amigos, ella estaba enamorada de Rachel, aunque no pudiera decírselo a nadie, pero Finn podía tener otras intensiones con ella.

**Quinn.-**"Eh…Finn me tengo que ir… hablamos después si?"- se puso de pie , ante la cara de desconcierto del chico.

**Finn.-**"Pero Quinn…".

Luego de un rato Quinn aprovecho que Noah pasaba por ahí y también logro convencer al chico , que aunque era Judio no tenia problemas con cantar pues pensaba que le ayudaría a conseguir mas chicas, aunque siendo honestos la única que le interesaba era la joven Fabray.

Rachel se encontraba sentada frente a mercedes en una de las bancas del interior de la iglesia, amabas parecían muy alegres.

**Quinn.-**"Adivinen…!" – llego de sorpresa, tomando asiento al lado de la morena.

**Mercedes.-**"Que pasa?".

Rachel mantenía su mirada en el piso.

**Quinn.-**"Logre convencer a Puck y a Finn de que entraran al coro".

Rachel miro directamente a la rubia, abriendo su boca, queriendo decir algo, pero no lo hacia.

**Mercedes.-**"Eso es genial!, todo saldrá de maravilla"- aplaudía.

**Quinn.-**"Lo se!".

**Mercedes.-**"Ire a contarle a los demás!".

La chica se marcho corriendo, dejando solas a Quinn y a Rachel.

**Quinn.-**"Que pasa Rach?, no estas contenta con eso?".

**Rache.-**"Si, claro…".

**Quinn.-**"Oh Rach estas enojada conmigo?".-puso cara triste.

**Rachel.-**"No Quinn para nada, es que no quiero que Finn se meta en esto".

**Quinn.-**"En esto?"- sonrio – "Que es esto?".

**Rachel.-**"En ... olvídalo"- se puso de pie y camino a prisa hacia la salida.

**Quinn.-**"Rach… espera " – camino tras ella, aun mas rápido.

Tomo su mano y la hizo dar la vuelta de inmediato, los holanes de su vestido aun se movían, los ojos de Rachel se fijaron en los de Quinn, la respiración de ambas se había agitado. Quinn sentía esa intensa necesidad de besar aquellos labios que la llamaban, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, al menos no ahí, no sabia como actuar, habia tratado de estar cerca de Rachel durante todo el dia pero parecía imposible, sabia que no era fácil , pero eso no le hacia a ella mas soportable el dia.

**Quinn.-**"Rachel…" – la miro dejando en el viento las palabras que no podía decir.

Con su mano toco los gruesos labios de la morena, que al contacto sintió estremecer su cuerpo, ella necesitaba tanto sentir cerca a la rubia.

Los ojos de Rachel se cerraron en segundos, como si su cuerpo se viese vencido.

La rubia entendio el mensaje y sin mucha preocupación se acerco para besar la frente de la morena, que inmediatamente abrazo a la rubia. No habia mucho que decir aunque quisieran hablar, no tenían palabras.

**Quinn.-**"Te juro que nada cambiara estando Puck o Finn aquí, no hay nadie que me interese… nadie excepto tu".

La morena sonrio mientras podía pegar su oído al pecho de Quinn escuchando los latidos de su corazón, aquellas valientes chicas comenzaban la batalla de un amor que desde un inicio no les iba a ser fácil, pero del cual no podían ni querían huir.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola chicas y chicos, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la uni me tiene ocupada, de todas maneras mientras haya gente que le guste lo que escribo yo seguiré haciéndolo. _

_¿Qué les ha parecido el cap?._

_Me emocione de saber que LionQuinnF me leia *_*!_

_Un saludo desde Veracruz, Mexico._

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia._


End file.
